Ots BHilda doesn't dieNow Improved!
by CHARLIE3
Summary: Updadted again so it's easier to read Please read past 2nd ch it's a fanfiction were Hilda dosn't die while trying to stay true to the original ots as much as possible! Please read and review I put a lot of work into it and you'll find it' a good stoy!!
1. fan1a

Here is my first Fanfiction up finally after much work here it is! (updated because of spelling!)  
  
A prize for any one who gets to ch 9!! just review or e-mail me with what u thought!  
  
OTS B (Hilda doesn't die!)by Charlie Regan  
  
I do not own ots so don_t sue ;does anyone is this really nessary? This story and it's idea belong to me and me alone you can copy it as long  
  
as it has the by Charlie Regan stated in some where! I sure other people  
  
have done this idea but I haven't read any and I did not rip this idea off  
  
anyone else!!  
  
Being a member of the anti-death Hilda club I have humbly submitted an  
  
alternative Outlaw Star. ############################################################################ ###Ch 1 Ots B(Hilda Doesn_t die)################### ########################################################### SO here goes, first for my fanfiction I need to add a character, so bear with me; my super hero  
  
alter ego, Charlie a.k.a. Goku(yes I am a DBZ fan no my character does not  
  
have weird hair or were orange) His nickname is "The best", he is 6'5 250  
  
lbs of hulking muscle, has dark hair  
  
green eyes, a dark armored leather trench coat jacket; something like a  
  
sewn kevlar  
  
jacket only tougher, a very powerful light shield and dark sunglasses worn  
  
for maximum coolness effect. Also besides being a hacker, he also has  
  
powers similar to Goku in DBZ or Jacky Chan on steroids, depending on which  
  
alliteration makes the most sense to you. He also has a magic sword that  
  
can slice throw anything and a small arsenal. His arsenal includes two big  
  
black  
  
plasma guns that are extremely powerful and shoot both rapidly and single  
  
fire; that hang from his side quick draw style( that's hilt tilted, arms  
  
crossed like matrix or tomb raider), a double barreled silver military pump shotgun, and a large powerful machine gun that hang form his back. Also a X-7 gun,(yes I made that up) an gun that is the embodiment of absolute firepower,  
  
a gun that is outlawed from the universe and has a strange taboo on it  
  
that the person who use it dies ( my character reveals that the true saying  
  
is he dies an unusual death). Finally a cool grappler ship, Draco, it's  
  
shaped like a dragon and it has the firepower of a Space Forces battleship  
  
and the maneuverability and speed similar to the XGP.(Yes I know this is a  
  
bit much but it my story so there!)  
  
  
  
Scene;  
  
My character comes in when Hilda come to Blue Heaven and enters the bar  
  
looking for some decent help!  
  
Charlie offers his services telling Hilda that he knows her history and  
  
that she's after the galactic layline but that even his information is  
  
unsure on  
  
what exactly what it. What he does know that it would be worth a lot of  
  
money, also that she'll need his help with all the enemies after her.  
  
Scene; McCoy and his henchmen enter and start bothering Hilda.  
  
Charlie easily takes them out with a quick barrage of kicks and punches.  
  
  
  
Charlie says " I may be expensive but I have my uses, I also own my own  
  
ship and your going to need all the support you can get with the pirates  
  
and the McDougal brothers after you!" " So how about it?"  
  
Hilda considers it and says OK and presses Gene to come too once  
  
Charlie leaves because she don't completely trust Charlie.  
  
  
  
The rest of the episode continues on as it was first written EXCEPT* for a  
  
little part , if you want to read the original go to  
  
this link http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os4.txt "When the Hot Ice  
  
Melts"  
  
*THIS IS THE EXCEPTION YOU WILL FIND IS A BIG ONE! ;-)  
  
  
  
Charlie follows Hilda out and meters her at the asteroid with the XGP. He  
  
helps destroy many of the pirates but they overwhelm him and Hilda  
  
The rest continues as the episode" When the Hot Ice Melts", only Charlie  
  
shoots the girl pirate, I forget her name, if she had one. Charlie swoops  
  
down to save Hilda. Gillum says "that a highly dangerous and unorthodox  
  
maneuver" Charlie "Gene you continue on I may not make it out of this dive  
  
but I am going to try anyway!" Hilda " Why are you doing this Charlie?"  
  
Charlie " Just protecting my assist, if you die I don't get paid plus, I  
  
expect get a big bonus after this" Really he's grown found of Hilda.  
  
Charlie " I going to try to use the sun's gravity to catapult out of here"  
  
Charlie's ship computer, Draco "stress levels at 80% and climbing at this  
  
rate the ship will break apart"  
  
Charlie "SHUT UP! We'll make it!" Charlie extends the grappler arm snags  
  
Hilda and pulls her in safely.  
  
Scene; Outside of ship, as ship skims the photosphere of the sun; ships  
  
hull  
  
cracking and bending. Small explosions emit from various parts of the  
  
ship.  
  
Scene; In XGP on view screen; Transmission cracking and ship fading from  
  
view of Gene and the XGP. Charlie "ARRG pull up you @** hole!!" The transmission breaks into static. Jim " Do you think he make it?" Guillum " It's  
  
unlikely however if he did he would be catapulted to the other side of the  
  
galaxy and be unable to return anytime soon!" Jim " What do we do now?"  
  
Gene "We continue on let's go to Blue Heaven; Gillium I have decided on a  
  
name for the ship it will be called the Outlaw Star"  
  
Gene goes to Blue Heaven  
  
End of eppisode Authors note In my story the original Outlaw star continues on . (What's OTS with out Gene?) So between episodes of my script I put links to the original and changed parts where the orginal and my scrip interact (the last three eppisodes) So the next episodes are unchanged in my story it's, "The Beast Girl.Ready to Pounce!" ; http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os5.txt],  
  
and "The Beautiful Assassin"; http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os6.txt 


	2. ch2 ots b

page 2  
  
  
  
Scene; Blackness..., Dimly lit Cockpit..., Charlie's Ship Draco there are  
  
distant alarms and bells are going off.  
  
Charlie wakes up thinks I must have passed out due to the tremendous G's.  
  
Loudly now Various bells, alarms and warnings sound as well as red  
  
light flashing!  
  
Ship's computer "Buzz "alert! ALERT!, ATTENTION CAPTAIN! THE SHIP NEEDS  
  
INTERNAL STABLING AND THE ENGINES ARE GOING CRITICAL!  
  
Charlie "Guess We made it.. HA!" Punches air in exclamation "OK Shut down  
  
Engines, Emergency purge , get the drones on repair and stabilization for  
  
critical areas"  
  
Draco "It's too late for that!! THE ENGINES WILL EXPLODE IN THIRTY  
  
Seconds!  
  
Charlie "That Long?! and I though we might be in trouble. Expel engines  
  
emergency procedure Alfa!  
  
Draco " Dumping engines into space"  
  
Charlie "Prepare to use the shock wave to propel us to the next habitable  
  
area.  
  
Draco "Roger, explosion in 10 seconds"  
  
Scene; Giant explosion! The Draco is propelled forward using giant  
  
parachutes  
  
on its' grappler arms.  
  
  
  
Hilda "UUGGA"  
  
Charlie looks at watch "must be slow,.. humph" "YOU OK HILDA?"  
  
Hilda " ...Yes,.. we made it?  
  
Charlie " OF COURSE! You sound suprised! This ship is the best made ship  
  
in the universe I know what it can do!  
  
Draco "Another 7.53 seconds of that kind of stress and this ship would have  
  
collapsed"  
  
Charlie "Who asked you!"  
  
Hilda "Were are we?  
  
Charlie "I don't know! Draco where are we headed?  
  
Draco "We are head to the only habitable area,.. a Space Forces reckon  
  
ship"  
  
Charlie "WHAT!"  
  
Draco "It's the only thing in the area that this ship can get to with our  
  
momentum, and supply!"  
  
"I have put out a Emergency distress signal as a research ship in trouble.  
  
Drones  
  
have stabilized critical areas, 1.1% of critical repair completed. 37%  
  
can't  
  
be repaired by this ship!"  
  
Charlie" Great, Well I guess that was the good news, lucky I have  
  
disguises and fake IDs'. Draco I need two research scientist IDs',  
  
backgrounds, the works. They will probably do a check so make it good!  
  
Draco "OK, we have transmission from the Space forces ship. Charlie Adiou  
  
only. Hilda the disguise is three doors down on your left." Hilda leaves.  
  
Charlie" Our ship is badly damaged request pick up. We had a bad accident  
  
involving the Ki Pirates we almost got caught in the sun's gravity Please  
  
help us. over"  
  
Space Forces ship " This is the Albion we have received your transmission,  
  
we are going to pull you in!"  
  
Charlie "Roger that, I am so glad you are out here we barely made it out  
  
with our lives"  
  
Albion " Don't worry were here" CLUNK! "Your ship has been successful  
  
retrieved"  
  
Charlie "Roger that and thanks!  
  
Charlie leaves cockpit to put on disguise. Bumps into a blond scientist  
  
wearing a with lab coat and thick framed glasses looking very nerdy.  
  
Charlie smirks "Hilda?!" Hilda gets in Charlie's face none to pleased  
  
"I'm Madeline now see my ID!?"  
  
Charlie "Yes Madeline isn't it lucky I rescued your you look quite shaken  
  
up!  
  
Raise's eyebrows indicating that she should be shaken up "Just follow my  
  
lead"  
  
Charlie puts on outfit looks in mirror and laughs. "I'll may need this "  
  
Swipes some gear , a computer and lock picks and puts them into a secret  
  
pocket.  
  
HE thinks They'll never find his in my special insulated pocket. "Lets' go  
  
Hilda" Hilda pretending to be shaken up and very demure " Oh my I'm so  
  
scared"  
  
Charlie" Don't worry I'm here" Puts are around Hilda then lowers it. Hilda  
  
stamps his foot and looks angrily "DON"T get any ideas" Charlie "Yes Mam!"  
  
End of episode  
  
Once again This story and it's idea belong to me and me alone you can copy  
  
it as long as it has the by Charlie Regan stated in some where! I sure  
  
other people have done this idea but I haven't read any and I did not rip  
  
this idea off anyone else!!  
  
The next Four episodes are unchanged in my script "Creeping Evil",  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os7.txt "Forced Departure",  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os8.txt, A Journey of Adventure. Huh?"  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os9.txt and "Gathering For the Space  
  
Race" http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os10.txt 


	3. ch3 ots b

page 3  
  
Scene;Charlie and Boards Albion with Hilda  
  
Tall blond rugged man dressed in a captain's Space Forces uniform  
  
approaches.  
  
"Hi I am Caption James of the Space Forces. ,.. Man you ship's a reack, you  
  
lucky your alive if you tangled with the Kai pirates, but how did you get  
  
here were half a galaxy away from their territory.  
  
Charlie "We used your ships' maximum power and the sun's gravity as a  
  
catapult to escape, the G's and gravity nearly killed us. Hilda actiong  
  
like she is very  
  
shaken up, starts to cry. " They killed them all the rest of the research  
  
party for no reason!"  
  
Charlie impressed with Hilda's acting " It's OK,.. were ok,.. and there  
  
effort won't be in vain we got some great reading from the sun" Hilda "How  
  
can you think of readings at a time like this!..., sorry I'm just upset and  
  
scared!'  
  
Charlie "Can we be alone for a while she still shaken up!"  
  
Captain James "Sure there a room right over there take your time mean while  
  
I'll write up a report and get a team to repair our ship it's the lest I can  
  
do for the Solar.National .Research and Development Organization."  
  
Charlie " Thank you the Government will pick up the tab once we come in  
  
contact with them.  
  
Charlie " Could you replace our engines as soon as you can, we really need  
  
to  
  
get back and report this incident.  
  
Charlie and Hilda leave.  
  
The Caption goes off. The security officer stops him " Don't you think  
  
there story is weird?  
  
Captain "Yes there is something a miss how did there records look.?"  
  
Security officer "Perfect I double checked it but we can't confirm it with  
  
the Government since were so far away. Caption "The SNRDO has a lot of  
  
clout and money, they are respected even here, but we better keep an eye on  
  
them anyway!"  
  
Caption "And get there ship fixed if there real SNRDO they have my head for  
  
delaying them"  
  
Hilda sniffs and looks around whispers "What's your plan?"  
  
Charlie laughs" get to the galactic layline, get the treasure, make it big,  
  
be the most respected, well known and richest outlaw ever! "  
  
Hilda annoyed " How about getting out of here!?"  
  
Charlie "A minor detail,..If our ID's hold they will repair our ship and  
  
well  
  
be on our way, then we find Gene. IF not we break out and run and hide then  
  
find Gene."  
  
Hilda "Brilliant"  
  
Charlie "My plan B is more complicated than that but that's the jest of it,  
  
I hope we don't use it!" "Let's not try to draw attention to our self's."  
  
Hilda "OK"  
  
  
  
SCENE; In bay of Albion a couple days later The Draco is being repaired.  
  
The Security chief " Nothing out of the ordinary lots of science gear  
  
strewn  
  
around everything checks."  
  
Captain "You forget the ship it's self a pretty well built ship even for the  
  
SNRDO. "  
  
Captain "Let's do an bio scan on them ask them a few questions something is  
  
not right"  
  
(End of episode)  
  
(The next four episodes are unchanged "Adrift in Subspace",  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os11.txt "Mortal Combat With the El  
  
Dorado", http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os12.txt  
  
"Advance guard From Another World"  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os13.txt  
  
and "Final Countdown" http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os14.txt 


	4. ch4 ots b

page 4  
  
Scene; Charlie and Hilda are on the Albion and go through the bio scan after  
  
Charlie protests being treated in such a distasteful manner. There are  
  
discovered to be fakes and they are locked up.  
  
Charlie "Dam I didn't think they'd scan us. At least not so soon!"  
  
Hilda" So now what?  
  
Charlie "Plan B of course, what do think I'm not considered the best for no  
  
reason."  
  
Hilda" Sure break out of the Space Forces best designed prison cell with  
  
high tempered alloy and double reinforced locks, then past a bunch of  
  
heavily  
  
armed guards and out of a guarded maintenance bay"  
  
Charlie "No sweat" Pulls out tools and breaks open a panel in wall. He then  
  
connects some wires to this hand held computer. "First I overload the air  
  
recycling unit on the other side of the ship. It blows, and most of the  
  
guards leave there position" He types; Alerts sound "emergency , General  
  
Quarters Life Support is Failing" Charlie" Then I hack the subcomputer and  
  
open our cell and lock out interference with a virus and give control to the  
  
Draco. He types and loads a small disk into the computer discdrive "Open  
  
sesame;  
  
door opens "Then we run to the armory which is a level down, third door on  
  
the left" Grabs Hilda an runs. He goes to armory door and put a small  
  
devise  
  
on a key pad and the door opens. "Then I put a large timed explosive in  
  
here and we board the Draco, thus dealing most of the guards " Charlie and  
  
Hilda run a few seconds later the armory explodes.  
  
The large explosion rocks the ship  
  
Charlie "there go the explosives lets go into the bay"  
  
Hilda and Charlie board Draco after Charlie and Hilda take out the remaining  
  
guards in the docking bay. Charlie and Hilda use a series of kunfu moves.  
  
Charlie "Draco free us and open the bay doors, also overload there engines  
  
and expel them into space" looks at Hilda "That ought to keep them  
  
busy"..."Did you get new engines like I asked Draco?"  
  
Draco "They are installed, opening doors"  
  
Scene; Caption James talking on comm devise running to bridge "What do you  
  
mean the prisoners are escaping STOP them! What do you mean the computers  
  
are nonresponsive DAMM Prepare to follow them! ARRG!"  
  
Draco "Shall I initiate the sequence now that we are far enough away ?  
  
Charlie "Yes, With pleasure!"  
  
Caption James on bridge "as soon as were ready fire a warning shot I want  
  
them alive!"  
  
Navigator " Caption our engines are overloading we have to expel them all  
  
power is going out I can't stop it!"  
  
Caption "WHAT!!"  
  
Charlie aboard the Draco "What I wouldn't give to see his face,. Lets get  
  
out  
  
of here Draco! Prepare for hyper space jump and make sure to cover our  
  
tracks"  
  
Draco "ROGER that, welcome back caption would you like to here the status  
  
of this ship  
  
Charlie "Not now ,..So Hilda what do you think of plan B?  
  
Hilda "Not bad I'm impressed I have a feeling you have done this before"  
  
Charlie smirks "may..be, now let's somewhere to hide for a while. You hungry ? The kitchen is this way, I can't stand Space Forces  
  
food!"  
  
End of episode  
  
The Next Four episodes are , "The Seven Emerge",  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os15.txt  
  
"Demon of the Water Planet" http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os16.txt  
  
"Between Man and Machine" http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os17.txt  
  
and "The Strongest Woman in the Universe"  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os18.txt 


	5. ch5 ots b

page 5  
  
Scene; Draco hiding in Asteroid belt.  
  
Charlie "Well I found Gene, he has had help from Fred Low, Evidentially they  
  
have some kind of.. un.., relationship"  
  
Charlie "According to my intelligence Gene was at in the Woman's Strongest  
  
contest. Take a  
  
look at this *snicker*  
  
Hilda laughs and Charlie joins in. They are looking at a picture of Gene  
  
dressed as a girl.  
  
Charlie trying to contain his laughter "Evidentially he was hired by Loe to  
  
enter the Woman's Strongest contest."  
  
"It had something to do with Reiko Ando the four time winner of the  
  
contest and  
  
the love interest of Loe. " Charlie thinks there is a futile attempt.  
  
Charlie "Gene was k.o ed by Reiko Ando in the first round but listen to  
  
this." "The Kai pirates were there and a gun fight between then and man  
  
with  
  
a  
  
blaster,  
  
probably Gene." "Also according to the official Space Forces report  
  
two women fighters turned out to be Ctarl, Ctarl and  
  
turned into animals." "There fight destroyed the arena in a fiery  
  
blaze."  
  
"Gene might be in league with a Ctarl, Ctarl and my information has Suzuka  
  
traveling with Gene." "Gene is more resourceful than I though,.. How did he  
  
manage to convince Suzuka to team up with him??!"  
  
Scene; Charlie looking through reports  
  
Charlie "Humm, I think if the Kai pirates were there,...and look at this!  
  
The  
  
Second fighter most likely was Iraga one of the Anten Seven !!!  
  
Hilda "How do you know all this?"  
  
Charlie " Simple really, I have a program hardwired into ever intelligence  
  
gathering system it edits and filters information and gives me what ever I  
  
search  
  
for." "I get information from Space Forces, Pirate guilds Private  
  
security,  
  
Government  
  
organizations and the Ctarl Ctarl empire."  
  
"Speaking of which here is some information on the fight at the arena.  
  
Evidentially  
  
one Ctarl, Ctarl was involved. Asia Clan Clan. "  
  
  
  
Scene ; Charlie types and puts up a picture of Asia in full uniform and a  
  
image  
  
of Asia disguised as Firecat the wrestler.  
  
Charlie "Yes it's definitely her,.. good marks all around but it  
  
seems she's the one on the ship you skimmed by at Blue Heaven, she then  
  
opened fire on some Pirate scum. Not a good idea, seems she was punished  
  
pretty  
  
harshly. However she seems to gotten some of her honor back by tracking  
  
down  
  
the XGP. If the Ctarl Ctarl get the layline her honor will be  
  
restored,.. interesting.. Such a sad story *snicker* To bad it end badly  
  
because we will get to Gene Before he gets to the Layline or I'm the best!"  
  
Scene; Charlie punches up a few reports on the main screen  
  
Scene; Charlie Continues and briefly summarize all that has happened to Gene  
  
Charlie "And look at these various reports involving Gene. He definitely  
  
hasn't had it easy, (Creeping evil), he blasted out of after  
  
fighting Kai pirates. Also ,he evidentially took out Shimi another  
  
member  
  
of  
  
the Anten Seven! Impressive!!"  
  
"This is very serious!! Now Husanko and the Ontant seven are after Gene and  
  
the XGP! ...YES..., that would explain Suzuka,  
  
she's after Hitoriga of the  
  
Anten seven and she is probably just flowing Gene because the Anten  
  
seven are after him."  
  
Hilda "Where is Gene now?  
  
Charlie " I don't know,.. but my fee just went up! You do know how to pick  
  
your partners although I never though Gene could do so much. Charlie  
  
thinks; I  
  
must be crazy to continue on,.. Well it's worth it and heck It will be fun!  
  
Hilda "You don't know?!  
  
Charlie "Sorry there is a limit to my information, However Fred Loe will  
  
know and  
  
I know were to find him. So to we continue on despite all the that is  
  
against us?  
  
Hilda "I didn't come this far to give up"  
  
Charlie "Good"  
  
Ends episode  
  
The next three episodes are "Law and Lawlessness",  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os19.txt  
  
"Cats and Girls and Spaceships" http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os20.txt  
  
and "Grave of the Dragon" http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os21.txt  
  



	6. ch6 ots b

page 6  
  
Scene; Charlie has just paid Fred Loe a visit and got the information were  
  
Gene was  
  
headed.  
  
Charlie" Well that was easy"  
  
Hilda "He was very helpful after you took out his guards, distorted is  
  
office, and broke his nose.  
  
*Quick flash back* Scene Charlie is leaving Fred's office one of the Guards  
  
is still stuck up in the chandelier and the place looks like a natural  
  
disaster hit it. Bullet holes dominate the walls and pieces of the wall are  
  
on the floor. And Fred's desk is chopped in two with him behind it seated  
  
on the floor holding his bloody nose with his shirt.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
Charlie "The Guards cause most of the damage with there automatic fire!"  
  
Charlie" Besides I tried the subtle way but Mr. Loe was not going to give  
  
the information willingly and were still days behind Gene. Anyway I was in  
  
disguise he would recognize me now anyway.  
  
Hilda shakes her head "How long till were at the planet "Way of the  
  
Dragon?"  
  
Charlie "Two days much too long!"  
  
Scene* flash back* Charlie is in disguise of a businessman. Hilda looks like  
  
a  
  
secretary  
  
Hilda "Why do we have to be here what about you perfect information system?"  
  
Charlie " I never said it was perfect,..Fred Loe is smart though his books  
  
show his connection to Gene clearly all information regarding the XGP and  
  
it's location is on a hard copy only or in his head.  
  
Hilda "Lets hope this works"  
  
Charlie " Don't worry we will get the information one was of the other!"  
  
Scene; They enter Mr. Loe's office  
  
Fred " So your the businessman who want to buy some information?"  
  
Charlie "That is correct the information is of a very sensitive nature and I  
  
believe your the only one who knows it."  
  
Fred flips his hair "Well then you do realize that there is a large fee for  
  
any information especially sensitive and rare information,.. So how can I  
  
be of  
  
service?"  
  
Charlie " By telling me what you know about a ship registered out of Blue  
  
heaven ID number 13-45-6789OST?"  
  
Fred "The Outlaw Star?"  
  
Hilda looks at Charlie confused  
  
Charlie "Yes the XGP. I want to know were it is going! I know you have  
  
loaned  
  
Gene Starwind a lot of money and seen no reward. I can let you see a profit  
  
on this deal if you give me the information I need."  
  
Scene Charlie swings out of big briefcase opens in and we see a ton of cash  
  
inside  
  
Charlie "This should be enough for a such a small detail as where a ship is  
  
and where is it headed."  
  
Fred "Sorry that information is not for sale,.. anyway I have no idea what  
  
your talking about.  
  
Charlie beginning to lose temper "I believe that selling this information  
  
could  
  
bring you great benefits,.. if not money there are many other valuable  
  
things  
  
I possess"  
  
Fred :"I sorry I'm not interested please leave I'm a busy man and can 't  
  
be bother by SMALL time rumor hunters like yourself"  
  
Charlie very angry now " Listen it's in your best interest to take this  
  
offer  
  
were hardly a small time operation.  
  
Fred "Yes,.. Yes I read you background and it's all very impressive but I  
  
much  
  
to do GUARDS!"  
  
Charlie "All right you asked for it!"  
  
*END of flash back*  
  
Charlie " Now that I think about it I could have handled that better, I kind  
  
of lost it when he called us small timers"  
  
Hilda "Well that guy is strange and anyway we got the information! Let's  
  
hope Gene is still there when we arrive!"  
  
Scene; Charlie and Hilda arrive at the Way of the dragon and land  
  
Charlie " *&@#! I looks like an earthquake completely destroyed everything  
  
Hilda "How long ago?"  
  
Charlie checks readings from this computer "Less than a day"  
  
Scene Ground shakes Charlie grapes Hilda and stops her from falling.  
  
Hilda "Thanks,... what was that?  
  
Charlie "An aftershock we have to leave it's not safe here and there seem to  
  
be no leads"  
  
Hilda worried"Do you think Gene is buried in here somewhere?"  
  
Charlie "HA! Knowing him he probably caused it,.. but no he's not here the  
  
Outlaw Star's reactor would show up on the readings. I'll bet you lunch  
  
he's OK!"  
  
Hilda "Do you think he named the ship after us.?"  
  
Charlie " I think he named if after you,.. It's a good name,.. suits Gene  
  
and the XGP"  
  
Hilda "....Ok .. now were too?  
  
Charlie " We have no choice but to go to the Leyline and weight,.. even  
  
though my sources say the Kai pirates are already there."  
  
Hilda "But you have a trick up your sleeve, right?"  
  
Charlie *smirking "YOU know me too well Hilda lets go we wouldn't be late!"  
  
Hilda " I don't think I can afford to pay you to go up against the Hazanko  
  
and the Anten seven"  
  
Charlie "Hilda you know any man would be crazy or incredibly greedy and  
  
stupid to do that,... you have to know I how I ...  
  
Hilda " *Kiss* Hold that thought Charlie let's concentrate on getting to the  
  
Leyline and surviving and think about this latter"  
  
Charlie " I'll have to hold you to that...*Kiss*.  
  
Hilda "Remember the plan ,..get to Gene, get to the Leyline get rich, make  
  
it  
  
big and be the most famous Outlaw ever??"  
  
Charlie " I do remember that I said that, but it's also about finding out a  
  
mystery and having an adventure, and maybe more Come on Gene may be on  
  
his  
  
way to the Leyline right now!"  
  
END of episode  
  
The next two episodes are "Gravity Jailbreak"  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os21.txt  
  
and "Hot Springs Planet Tenrai" http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os23.txt 


	7. ch7 ots b

page 7  
  
Again so you know I am telling the truth and I will have to hurt you if you  
  
don't listen to me  
  
This story and it's idea belong to me and me alone you can copy it as long  
  
as it has the by Charlie Regan stated in some where! I sure other people  
  
have done this idea but I haven't read any and I did not rip this idea off  
  
anyone else!!  
  
(WARNING This is possibly the first of three really long episodes  
  
Because It contains the original and the changes I made! It's much easier  
  
this way !)  
  
There are some major and minor changes to Cutting to the Galactic Leyline  
  
the original can be found at http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os24.txt  
  
The first is the narrator introducing Hilda and Charlie and the Draco along  
  
with all other chacters (I minor point but what the hay!)  
  
(Another small change starts with Fred)  
  
Fred :" Gene , Jim, how are you? Business is just fine over here. I have  
  
both of you to thank in more ways than one, but I'd rather do that in  
  
person. That's why I keep agreeing to your repeated requests for financial  
  
assistance. But remember, as much as I value your hard work, the funds I  
  
send to you are just an investment on my part. Well, I'll be waiting for  
  
some good news. (this is straight from the original)  
  
( I will state when the script is from the original or made up from here on)  
  
(not original)  
  
Fred "Also I wanted to inform you of another person on your trail a  
  
bissnesman named Goku. He came in and busted up the place and broke my  
  
nose! I had no choice but to tell him were you were going . I think he  
  
very serious and don't underestimate him.  
  
Gene "Aug come on Fred... Just what we need more people after us.  
  
Jim Seriously it seem like everyone in the galaxy is after us,.. This is  
  
serious Gene!  
  
Gene "Clam down one more guy is nothing I can handle him!"  
  
Fred "Here's a picture of him and his secretary"  
  
Gene "Hay that looks like Hilda!"  
  
Jim "Hu!!.. I don't know! Gene maybe a little.... Gillium could you look at  
  
the picture and tell us?"  
  
Gillium "Certainly Jim... Analyzing ,,,, The person in this photo is most  
  
likely Hilda allright."  
  
Gene "What!!! Are you sure?!"  
  
Gillium "There is a 65% chance that this person is Hilda disguised, they  
  
have  
  
the same body types and there are identifying marks on there hands and her  
  
left eye appears to be fake."  
  
Fred "What is this about?"  
  
Gene "Remember the story I told you about how I got his ship well she's the  
  
owner"  
  
Fred "Hum.. Well her friend certainly put up a fight! He had the nerve to  
  
break my nose and destroy my place!!"  
  
Gene "Is there any way of contacting them?"  
  
Gillum " No sorry I don't know their frequency and an open channel would  
  
expose  
  
us to anyone who would be looking for us."  
  
Gene "Dam Then we continue on to the layline Hilda will probably be there  
  
waiting for us."  
  
Jim "Gene your just going to give up looking for them !?"  
  
Susika "Actually that is quite logical for once Gene I have to agree with  
  
you!"  
  
Asia "Let 's go to the Leyline already!"  
  
Gene "Ok Fred can you try and contact them for us?"  
  
Fred" ..... For you Gene anything. Good luck Gene and remember you owe  
  
me!"(Ends transmission)  
  
(Original introduction continues)  
  
Jim: Hmm. See, what did I tell ya?  
  
Gene: Well then, I sure hope we find treasure at the Galactic Leyline.  
  
Otherwise we'll have to skip town.  
  
Jim: So how many shells did you manage to get?  
  
Gene: I have 2 number 4's, and one each of number 9 through number 13. But  
  
these babies here are really important.  
  
Jim: They can do some serious damage. Number 4, number 9 and number 13 too.  
  
Gene: They said not to fire these number 3 type shells one after another.  
  
They warned me if I do fire it, it will drain my life away.  
  
Jim: Hah hah, I doubt that.  
  
Gene: Yeah well I wouldn't be so certain about that Jim. They said that  
  
they're too powerful.  
  
They'll completely drain the life out of whoever fires them.  
  
Jim: Woah, no way.  
  
Melfina: Gene...  
  
Gene: Hey, c'mon, don't look at me like that.  
  
Melfina: But Gene...  
  
Gene: We're not gonna get in a situation where I have to fire these shells  
  
back to back.  
  
Melfina: Huh?  
  
Suzuka: I'm told that the resupply work has been completed.  
  
Aisha: Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. Don't worry, I took care of all of my  
  
errands.  
  
Gene: Okay then... Time to get this show on the road. The Galactic  
  
Leyline's waiting for us.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------  
  
The Rest of the episode continues on up to the point that Gene actually  
  
gets to the Leyline (here is were things get exciting, especially for me!  
  
You  
  
know I could have made Hilda be kidnapped so she would never make it to the  
  
Leyline on time,.. in fact that is what I thought of doing but changed my  
  
mind at the last second) If you want to read the original go here  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os24.txt and I have decided it would  
  
be  
  
easier to put parts of the original script in with mine rather than writing  
  
a  
  
whole script I will mark what's original and what's not. plus I use  
  
quotation  
  
makes when there are minor changes and in my script, the original doesn't.)  
  
If you got this far E-mail me and tell me what you think  
  
Chip43_@hotamail.com ( I'm just asking for spam aren't I?)  
  
"(original)"  
  
// On the XGP...  
  
Gilliam: That area of space is odd. Electromagnetic waves, gravity waves,  
  
either waves, nothing I send out comes back.""  
  
Jim: Are you saying it doesn't come up on your sensors?  
  
Gilliam: That's right.  
  
Gene: A malfunction when the Leyline's under our noses?  
  
Gilliam: My sensors are functioning normally. I'm picking up other ships  
  
along that area's  
  
perimeter.  
  
Gene: You're picking up ships? Why didn't you say so?  
  
Gilliam: I'll magnify the image for you.  
  
Jim: Those ships are Kai Pirates! They're all over the place!  
  
Gene: An ambush!  
  
Suzuka: Its seems to be many worker ships. That looks like the Geomancer!  
  
Gene: Wait, you know that ship?  
  
Suzuka: Its the ship of a man named Hazanko who is said to be a powerful Tao  
  
master even among  
  
the Kai leaders.  
  
Gene: Hazanko?  
  
Suzuka: He's a powerful man. And with him, the Anten Pirates, his  
  
subordinates.  
  
Gene: Are you talking about that bunch that attacked us?  
  
Gilliam: Pirate ships are launching Kung fighters. Count: Many.  
  
Gene: Alright, prepare for combat.  
  
Hazanko: I want you to capture the XGP. And then, take Melfina!  
  
// The battle begins.  
  
Gene: Take that!  
  
Jim: They're trying to keep us away from the Galactic Leyline.  
  
(End of original script)  
  
Gilliam "I am reading a another ship coming out of some kind of shielding!"  
  
Gene "What"  
  
Gilliam "There is a transmission coming in,... It's the Draco!  
  
Gene "Put him though!!"  
  
Charlie" Hay Gene about time you got here! You need some help!? "  
  
Scene The Draco fires it's guns at the Geomancer, the distraction frees  
  
it  
  
from The Outlaw star.  
  
Gene "Thanks"  
  
Charlie "Get to that Leyline your ship is evidently the only one that can  
  
do it we'll follow you in!"  
  
Gilliam "Another ship is approaching us!"  
  
Charlie "Probably the Ctarl Ctarl empire's ship do you know Asia has been in  
  
contact with them?"  
  
(Original)  
  
Gilliam: Now enlarging.  
  
Gene: Look at that. We got trouble.  
  
Jim: Wait a minute Gene. Isn't that?  
  
Aisha: Its the entire Ctarl Ctarl empire's deep space fleet vessel! The  
  
Nippapono class cruiser.  
  
The Aorta Hone Hone.  
  
(not original)Gene and Charlie simontaciously "GREAT THAT"S ALL WE NEED!"  
  
(original)  
  
// On the ship...  
  
Ctarl Ctarl Leader: The Ctarl Ctarl empire will lay claim to the Galactic  
  
Leyline. Smash anyone  
  
who dares to get in our way. Gungan cannons, fire!  
  
Gene: Aisha, what the heck have you done?  
  
Aisha: Every time we went to a spaceport I always contacted the empire,  
  
thats all.  
  
Gene: What? You gave them the Leyline's coordinates?!  
  
Aisha: If I don't let them know where I'm going and what I'm doing, my  
  
family and friends get worried sick about me.  
  
Hamushi: The Ctarl Ctarl warship seems to be heading straight for the  
  
Galactic Leyline.  
  
Hazanko: Let them do whatever pleases them. We wouldn't have had to go  
  
through all this trouble  
  
if it were possible to force your way into the Leyline.  
  
Aisha: They did it! This means the whole treasure belongs to the Ctarl  
  
Ctarl empire!  
  
Gene: Oh brother, haven't you ever heard of the expression fair play?  
  
Jim: There's no use getting upset over it.  
  
(not original)  
  
Hilda "Actually Jim's right the only ship that can enter the Layline is the  
  
XGP!"  
  
Charlie "Tell that to the pirates they seem to be using some kind of magic  
  
to cut a hole into the Layline!"  
  
Asia "What do you mean the XGP is the only ship that can enter the layline"  
  
Hilda "You'll see!"  
  
(original)  
  
Hamushi: The XGP is a formidable opponent.  
  
Mage: Oh.  
  
Hazanko: What is it?  
  
Mage: They are coming this way.  
  
// The Ctarl Ctarl ship comes out. Everyone on it is going crazy.  
  
Aisha: Ah! Its the Aorta Hone Hone! Why is it coming back this way?  
  
Suzuka: Look at their shots. They're firing at random.  
  
Gene: Turn to 3 o'clock. And do it now.  
  
Gilliam: Thats crazy. The Aorta Hone Hone would be directly in our path.  
  
(not original)  
  
Gene "Charlie.."  
  
Charlie "Yes I see what your doing, man Gene you got guts, I'll follow your  
  
lead!"  
  
Gene: "Gilliam thats our only shot at making it to the Leyline!"  
  
(original)  
  
Melfina: We'll never be able to dodge them all!  
  
Gene: Position shields to maximum protection.  
  
Jim: Ah!  
  
Gene: Alright, we're going in.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Hang on Hilda! We are going in right behind them!"  
  
(original)  
  
// And they do.  
  
Jim: You really did it Gene. Its a straight shot into the Leyline from here.  
  
Gilliam: Its not registering on my sensors. I'm afraid there doesn't appear  
  
to be anything at  
  
all that I can detect.  
  
Gene: Melfina!  
  
// Meanwhile...  
  
Mage: It seems the XGP "and that other ship " has successfully penetrated  
  
the Leyline.  
  
(not original)  
  
"Hazanko "where did that ship come from?"  
  
Hamushi "I was cloaked some how against any detection it must have got here  
  
after us and since we didn't do another thorough sweep we must have missed  
  
it"  
  
Hamushi: "I'm detecting another ship. Receiving transmission."  
  
(not original) Hazanko "What is this some kind of convention! "  
  
(Original)  
  
Ron: Well well if it isn't Hazanko. What an unexpected pleasure meeting you  
  
in this unexpected  
  
place.  
  
Hazanko: Ron MacDougal? What are you doing here?  
  
Ron: I'm letting the XGP lead me to the Galactic Leyline and you'd better  
  
guess again if you think you're gonna stop me.  
  
--------  
  
Eyecatch  
  
--------  
  
Hazanko: What do you think you're up to? Loathsome jackals like you don't  
  
have a chance of  
  
getting in there.  
  
Ron: Jackals, huh? Nah, we're big game hunters. We're gonna take down the  
  
XGP for starters, then  
  
plunder the Leyline.  
  
Gwen: Yes, you heard right. The knowledge of the universe will be mine.  
  
Hazanko: Gwen Khan!  
  
// Meanwhile, inside...  
  
Gilliam: None of my sensors are picking up anything unusual. I have no idea  
  
what is around the  
  
ship.  
  
Gene: What is the ship's status?  
  
Gilliam: All green.  
  
Aisha: What? Uh oh, whats that noise? Hear that?  
  
Gilliam: Noise, what noise is that? I am not detecting anything at all.  
  
Jim: Ah!  
  
Suzuka: Ah!  
  
Aisha: OH, my heads gonna split open!  
  
Gene: Mel, whats going on?  
  
Melfina: Wait, just wait.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "AH! Gene what's going on!  
  
Gene" I don't know just hang on!  
  
(original)  
  
All: Ah!  
  
Gilliam: Hold on everyone!  
  
Hamushi: The Shangri-La is entering the Leyline.  
  
Hazanko: I cannot believe that Gwen Khan is with them. Well old man?  
  
Mage: There's just one that still remains.  
  
// Back on the Outlaw Star...  
  
Gilliam: I can't sense anything, nothing at all.  
  
Melfina: This is the spiral. I've adjusted the ship's orientation. This  
  
will take us to the  
  
center of the Leyline.  
  
(not original)  
  
Gene "Charlie are you still there?"  
  
Charlie "barely"  
  
Hilda "Ugg my head!"  
  
Charlie "What was that?"  
  
Gene "I don't know.. Hilda?"  
  
Hilda " I think is was some kind of defense system around the Layline,.. At  
  
least that's what I heard."  
  
(original)  
  
// On the Shangri-La...  
  
Gwen: What's that noise, its driving me insane! What's happening, can't  
  
anybody make it go away?  
  
Ron: Harry!  
  
Harry: Everything's okay Ron. I can see the path. Its getting clear. And I  
  
can see her at the end  
  
of it.  
  
// Back outside...  
  
(not original)  
  
Hazanko "I want that path opened now I not going to let those idiots bet me  
  
to the Layline!"  
  
(original)  
  
// Back outside...  
  
Mages: Pa Gu A Son Fa (many times)  
  
// The Leyline opens.  
  
Mages: Yah! Its opening.  
  
Hazanko: We're now entering the Galactic Leyline!  
  
// Inside...  
  
Gene: Melfina, what's our status?  
  
Melfina: Engine output 70%. We're following a spiral course to Mel.  
  
Gene: Yeah, you said it.  
  
Aisha: I guess it looks like the Aorta Hone Hone wasn't up to the challenge.  
  
Suzuka: So that must be the reason why the Geomancer held its position.  
  
Jim: What were they doing just standing by like that?  
  
Gene: Who knows Jim. But I betcha they're cooking up some dirty little  
  
scheme and we'll be ready  
  
for them.  
  
// Meanwhile...  
  
Gwen: Oh my. It seems I can't pick up my tracer either.  
  
Harry: Don't worry I know where they are. They're just ahead of us, we'll  
  
catch up with them  
  
soon. She's all mine now.  
  
Gwen: Now now son, your underestimating the trouble you would have dating  
  
her. Hmm. I wonder  
  
what would happen.  
  
Harry: Its okay professor, I already know that she's a bio-android.  
  
Gwen: You think she's a bio-android? No no, she's considerably different  
  
from the standard  
  
issue bio-androids that we've become familiar with. Different in ways that  
  
you can't  
  
imagine.  
  
Harry: Yeah? So how's she different?  
  
Gwen: I'll have to start at the beginning. You see, the Kai pirates came to  
  
me and asked me to decode genetic engineering data uncovered by them at some  
  
ancient ruins  
  
called Grave of the Dragon.  
  
Ron: I already know how you designed the XGP after decoding the data  
  
Professor, just stick to Melfina.  
  
Gwen: But that's just it. You see, I wasn't able to completely decode it.  
  
Some of the data I mentioned was something even I couldn't precisely  
  
understand. For lack of  
  
a better term, I've been calling it a black box. The XGP as well as Melfina  
  
were  
  
constructed by incorporating this black box which I had no idea how to  
  
activate as well as  
  
knowledge from 30000 years ago left behind by some mysterious force. Yes.  
  
Ron: So you're saying hidden inside the XGP and Melfina is a mystery you can  
  
never solve,  
  
professor?  
  
Gwen: Yes, yes, yes, that's right! Oh, how can there by so many unsolved  
  
mysteries of the universe  
  
that my brilliant mind can't decipher? Its utterly impossible to fathom!  
  
At  
  
any rate,  
  
there's your answer in a nutshell. She's too great a mystery for you to  
  
contemplate.  
  
Harry: I can sense them. At last I found you Melfina!  
  
Gene: Turn the ship around! Ah man, its the MacDougal brothers! What are  
  
they doing here?  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Don't worry Gene we'll help out!  
  
Charlie "Gene the Draco is detecting a whirlpool and another ship!"  
  
(Original)  
  
Melfina: The spiral's collapsing.  
  
Gene: What just happened there?  
  
Melfina: I think its "the" whirlpool.  
  
Suzuka: Its the Geomancer.  
  
Hazanko: Capture the XGP at once. Then destroy the MacDougal Brothers!  
  
Harry: Don't mess with me!  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene the four ships fight! The Draco inflicts some damage on both ships.  
  
(original)  
  
Ron: Don't try to fight them head on. Go after the XGP.  
  
Gene: Alright, you loser!  
  
// The Geomancer grabs the Outlaw Star.  
  
Gene: Oh no.  
  
Jim: Gene!  
  
Suzuka: Gene!  
  
Aisha: You moron!  
  
(not original)  
  
The Draco fires on the ship and free the Outlaw Star  
  
Charlie "Now's your chance to out of here Gene !"  
  
Gene "What about you?"  
  
Charlie I'll be right behind you! GO!"  
  
Scene; The Draco gives Gene cover fire and he escapes then it lunches a  
  
bunch  
  
of missiles and follows Gene's ship.  
  
(original)  
  
Harry: You think I'm gonna let you have Melfina that easily?  
  
Gene: Lets lose them. Maximum overdrive.  
  
Ron: After them!  
  
Harry: I know.  
  
Hazanko: Don't let them escape, after them!  
  
Mage: With all due respect we musn't Lord Hazanko. If we deviate from our  
  
course we'll never  
  
stand a chance at reaching the Leyline.  
  
Gene: Mel, where's that spiral?  
  
Melfina: We're in the center.  
  
Gilliam: Kinetic waves. There's something ahead.  
  
Gene: What, whats that?  
  
(Not original)  
  
Gene "Draco come in!"  
  
Gene "Come IN!"  
  
Charlie "You don't have to shout do you think you could have lost me back  
  
there?... HA... I'm the best!"  
  
(original)  
  
// They approach a strange cylinder.  
  
Jim: Wha, thats it isn't it?  
  
Suzuka: Thats what the Kai pirates have been trying to mastermind.  
  
Aisha: Its where mountains of riches are waiting for us.  
  
Gene: So thats it, the heart of the Leyline. What do you think we'll find  
  
there, treasure or monsters? Lets find out.  
  
// They get sucked in.  
  
(Not original)  
  
Charlie "What's going on!"  
  
Melfina: The ships are being pulled in. Its like we're being guided.  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: Guided? Don't you think thats a little understated?  
  
Jim: Oh no, we're gonna crash!  
  
Gilliam: Acceleration has dropped to approximately 70%. I'm detecting an  
  
atmosphere outside the ship.  
  
Jim: So Gene, what are we gonna do now?  
  
Gene: Show some backbone, will you, the Leyline is sending us an invitation.  
  
I say we accept the  
  
offer.  
  
// They land nearby.  
  
Gene: Looks like the end of the line.  
  
Gilliam: Oh my goodness.  
  
Gene: Huh?  
  
Gilliam: Take a look at this Gene. It seems to be some kind of artificial  
  
structure.  
  
Gene: So the rest of the way is by foot, huh?  
  
Gilliam: The atmosphere is quite breathable. The gravity is approximately  
  
0.974 G.  
  
Gene: Man, these guys think of everything, don't they? Mind the ship while  
  
I'm gone Gilliam.  
  
Gilliam: Alright. I'll see you later then. Please be careful.  
  
(Not original... this is getting a little long!)  
  
Charlie "So this is it hu Gene!"  
  
Gene "So how did you get here?"  
  
Charlie "It's a long story I'll tell it to you someday right now we need to  
  
get to that treasure before the pirates or the MacDougal's. Besides I'm  
  
dying to see what's there!"  
  
Gene "Then let's go!"  
  
(original)  
  
// At the Geomancer...  
  
Hazanko: Tobigiera, you can the crew will protect the Geomancer.  
  
Tobigiera: Yes sir.  
  
Hazanko: The rest of you will come with me.  
  
Hamushi and Jukai: Yes lord.  
  
// Near the Shangri-La...  
  
Gwen: Well, what do you think Harry? How does your body feel?  
  
Harry: Ah, it feels great. I'm lighter on my feet than I was in my real  
  
body.  
  
Gwen: Yes, its certainly powerful alright. But remember that body is your  
  
life support system.  
  
Harry: Yes, I understand.  
  
// Back to the heroes...  
  
Jim: Man, this place really gives me the creeps.  
  
Gene: Ugh, looks like a dead end.  
  
Jim: Okay Gene, what should we do now?  
  
Gene: Looks like we have no choice we got to go back.  
  
(not Original)  
  
Charlie "Hold on Gene,we can't go back there has to b some kind of mechanism  
  
around here some were!"  
  
(original)  
  
/ Suddenly, bright lights appear and the landscape changes.  
  
Gene: Hey, what's with the bright lights, man?  
  
Jim: Its gone.  
  
Gene: What the?  
  
Jim: What is this?  
  
Aisha: The cave's disappeared!  
  
Gene: Its like we've been transported to another place.  
  
(not original) Charlie "it seems so..hum"  
  
(original)  
  
Jim: What's going on Gene?  
  
Gene: How in the world should I know?  
  
Suzuka: It seems to me like we're in the cylinder now.  
  
Aisha: Don't you know whats going on Melfina?  
  
Melfina: Uh... no, I don't know anything either. I'm confused too.  
  
Aisha: You are?  
  
Melfina: I don't even know how I did it. I don't understand why I was able  
  
to guide the Outlaw  
  
Star here. This was the first time I could do it. (cries)  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "It's ok Mel!"  
  
Hilda "She was able to do it because she's the ships navigator"  
  
Melfina "What.. do you know why I was created?"  
  
Hilda "I only know that you were meant to pilot the XGP to the Layline.  
  
Other  
  
than that..., I'm sorry I can help more!"  
  
Gene: Well, we traveled all this way so we could find "the awancer to those  
  
questions."  
  
Gene "Let go maybe we'll find out more farther on!"  
  
Charlie "what's that.. (turns and sees Hazanko) Look out behind you Gene!"  
  
(original)  
  
Hazanko: Should I tell you all then?  
  
Gene and Aisha: Huh?  
  
Gene: Who are you?  
  
Hazanko: Its because Melfina has had the secret of the Leyline in her all  
  
this time.  
  
Suzuka: That's Hazanko. And they're...  
  
Gene: Yeah, I know. Those Anten guys.  
  
Hazanko: You will return Melfina to me. She belongs to us now.  
  
Gene: Melfina isn't your poker chip, Jack. Forget it.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "That's right! (Whips out his double plasma blasters)"  
  
Hazanko" HA HA"  
  
Hilda "He's too powerful even for those."  
  
Charlie "These aren't ordinary blasters!"  
  
(original)  
  
/ Nearby...  
  
Gwen: Oh my my my my. How amazing was that teleportation?  
  
Gene: MacDougal!  
  
Jim: Yeah, and why's Gwen Khan with those guys?  
  
Leyline: Why dost thou return?  
  
Melfina: I don't understand, what does she mean by return?  
  
// A light appears around Melfina and she vanishes.  
  
Gene "and Charlie": Melfina!  
  
Leyline: What is thy desire?  
  
Gene: What do you want?  
  
Leyline: What is thy desire?  
  
Hamushi: That voice. Who is it?  
  
Leyline: Find they desire here on this land.  
  
Gene: Yeah, I got your desire.  
  
// A light surrounds "Gene and Charlie and they" vanishes too.  
  
Gene: Ah!  
  
Leyline: Why dost thy return. Whom does thou guide?  
  
// Melfina is trapped in some strange structure.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(ugg glad that's done!)  
  
Preview:  
  
Melfina... I never knew anything about you. Now that you're gone, I realize  
  
that I need you.  
  
Here at the Galactic Leyline, I'll find something and I'll lose something.  
  
Wait for me. Be there!  
  
Next time on Outlaw Star, Maze of Despair. You better get ready!  
  
End of episode 


	8. ch8 ots b

page 8  
  
  
  
Here is the script in care you want to compare  
  
http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os25.txt  
  
You know the drill by know so read on... by the way this idea is by Charlie  
  
Regan and the story and idea are his!  
  
Here is the second to last episode it's much the same idea as the first,  
  
original script woven with my story! (Hay it saves me from writing whole  
  
episodes and keeps as close to the original as I can! LIKE it of NOT E-mail  
  
me at Chip43_@hotmail.com  
  
Maze or Despair (Edited to include Charlie's story OTS B Hilda doesn't die!)  
  
(original also my favorite song sung, how could I leave it out!!)  
  
Melfina: I don't know  
  
What words I can say  
  
The wind has a way  
  
To talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep  
  
A silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply  
  
I'm ready  
  
Quiet day calling  
  
Oh serenity  
  
Someone please tell me  
  
Oh what is it they say  
  
Maybe I will know one day  
  
I don't know  
  
What words I can say  
  
The wind has a way  
  
To talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep  
  
A silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply  
  
I'm ready  
  
Leyline: Why dost thou return? Why dost thou return? Why dost thou return?  
  
// Gene is transported to a new location.  
  
(not original)  
  
"Scene Charlie and Hilda are also transported!"  
  
(Original)  
  
"To all" Leyline: There is but one path. There is but one path.  
  
Gene; Jim, do you read me? Jim?  
  
Jim: Gene, are you okay down there?  
  
Gene: Yeah.  
  
Jim: What the hells going on here? What does it mean, "There is but one  
  
path"?  
  
Gene: I don't know. but it looks like we'll have to play along if we're  
  
gonna free Melfina.  
  
// Elsewhere...  
  
Hazanko: I'm getting tired of playing these silly games. Are you here  
  
Jukai?  
  
Jukai: Of course Lord Hazanko. It seems that all the others were sent  
  
elsewhere. Who knows when  
  
they'll be back.  
  
Hazanko: No matter, as long as I reach the gate before anyone else does and  
  
the key is in my  
  
position, the other's whereabouts are irrelevant.  
  
Jukai: Very well my Lord. Pa Gu A Sun Fa  
  
// He chants it many times, causing Hazanko to fly elsewhere. Meanwhile...  
  
(not original)  
  
"Scene Charlie and Hilda are transported into the maze like the others"  
  
Charlie "Seems it a test of speed who can get to the layline first!"  
  
Hilda "What about Gene and MEL!  
  
Charlie "Gene will make it there,....We'll help Gene and save Mel .. Which  
  
probably means we'll have to fight!"  
  
Hilda "I'm ready whips out Huge gun"  
  
Charlie "We'll need more than that!"  
  
Hilda "I also have a collapsible mech suit "  
  
Charlie (looks interesting at Hilda trying to figure out where she's hiding  
  
it!) "Interesting.. well I didn't come unprepared either!"  
  
Scene; Charlie whips out a hover board!  
  
Hilda 0_0!!  
  
Charlie "It's got to rockets on it and it's built for speed!"  
  
Hilda "I hope you have more than and your blasters!"  
  
Charlie "Are you kidding!?? I am a expert with this magic sword(shows long  
  
sliver sword with dragon engraved on it) And I have quite a bit of heavy  
  
weaponry and explosives and quit a bit of tricks up my sleeve!!"  
  
Hilda " Ha then let's go!  
  
Scene; Charlie and Hilda zoom off at incredible speed!  
  
Elsewhere(as if that word isn't used enough in the episode!)  
  
(original)  
  
Harry: Hey Ron, do you read me, come in.  
  
Ron: Yeah, I read you. Looks like our only option right now is to follow  
  
the path you're on.  
  
Harry: Understood. Melfina, I'm on my way.  
  
// Meanwhile, Gene encounters Suzuka while running.  
  
Gene: Suzuka!  
  
Suzuka: It seems as if all the paths merge as they go along. Lets see where  
  
they lead.  
  
// Elsewhere...  
  
Gwen: My, this is fascinating. Hmm. Quite fascinating. Perhaps it was a  
  
mistake to give the  
  
MacDougal brothers the coordinates to this place, or maybe it was a good  
  
idea in the long  
  
run. Regardless, as long as I get what I want. Its waiting for me at the  
  
end of this  
  
path. Its simply wonderful. Well must hurry, must hurry.  
  
// Elsewhere...  
  
Aisha: Is there really gonna be treasure at the end of this or were they  
  
just kidding?  
  
Jim: How should I know?  
  
// Back to Gene and Suzuka...  
  
Gene: Suzuka, why did you come with us on this mission?  
  
Suzuka: Why is it that men always want to know the why of everything. Its  
  
not as if knowing why  
  
will let you do anything about it. Before you ask me, you should sort out  
  
your own  
  
feelings, don't you agree Gene?  
  
// They continue on and approach a chasm.  
  
Gene: Where there are mountains there are valleys, huh?  
  
Suzuka: Why don't you go first?  
  
Gene: You really know how to give a man a lot of respect Suzuka.  
  
Suzuka: I was just thinking the ledge over there might be a little unstable,  
  
thats all.  
  
Gene: So like all of a sudden I'm the lab rat here, huh? Here goes.  
  
// He jumps it.  
  
Gene: The experiment was a success. Woah!  
  
// It collapses beneath him. Gene manages to lift himself back up.  
  
Suzuka: What next, there's never a dull moment with you is there?  
  
Gene: Remind me to thank you later.  
  
Suzuka: Oh there's no need to thank me. Hmm?  
  
// Hitoriga stands behind her.  
  
Hitoriga: Its been a long time Suzuka.  
  
Suzuka: Hmph, you're looking quite well Hitoriga. I'm surprised, running  
  
into you like this.  
  
Gene: Whats going on Suzuka?  
  
Suzuka: You've been waiting to know for a long time why I came along with  
  
you Gene. Well, this  
  
is why. As I've told you before, I find your people's culture most  
  
interesting. But it  
  
was mainly because I have a long standing score to settle with the Kai  
  
Pirates.  
  
Especially with Hitoriga. So I joined you on this mission. You seemed to  
  
be bound so  
  
closely together with them, so I decided to use you. You must go now Gene.  
  
This is a  
  
battle for me to fight alone. Do you understand? Go on with out me.  
  
Melfina's out there  
  
waiting for you!  
  
// Gene runs off.  
  
Hitoriga: Will wonders never cease? I'm surprised that you'd ever consider  
  
a partner. So Suzuka,  
  
are you in love with him?  
  
Suzuka: I'll give you the answer to that when the time comes. I'll tell you  
  
when I kill you. As a gift to see you off to the afterlife.  
  
Hitoriga: Just because I killed off your entire family is no reason to hate  
  
me so. We both work  
  
as killers, you and I. We understand each other.  
  
Suzuka: Who are you kidding? You're just a pawn for the pirates. And I'm a  
  
fool for no one.  
  
Hitoriga: We seem to have a difference of opinion my dear. Pa Gu A Sun Fa.  
  
Pa Gu A Sun Fa. Pa Gu  
  
A Sun Fa. Pa Gu A Sun Fa. Pa Gu A Sun Fa!  
  
Suzuka: Ugh!  
  
// The both of them attack, and both miss. Hitoriga's bag like mask falls  
  
off, revealing a face  
  
identical to Suzuka's.  
  
Hitoriga: This fight should prove to be amusing Suzuka.  
  
Suzuka: Let us find out.  
  
Hitoriga: Heh heh heh. At the very least my dear, we'll discover whom this  
  
beautiful face really  
  
belongs to.  
  
Suzuka: Well at least we agree on that much.  
  
(Not Original)  
  
Scene Back to Charlie and Hilda  
  
Scene;Charlie contacts Hilda through his head set  
  
Charlie "Hilda do you read me!?"  
  
Hilda "Yes!  
  
Charlie "I learned some things about Mel and the Leyline you might need to  
  
know?!"  
  
Hilda "Like there is no real treasure there?"  
  
Charlie "YOU know!!?  
  
Hilda "Well I heard that there is no treasure but a gene that grants  
  
wishes... What did you hear?"  
  
Charlie "When I broke into Gwen Cons computer I learned that the Laylin  
  
manipulates the key lines,... essentially it controls fate or reality... it  
  
is essentially able to grant your fondest wish..."  
  
Hilda "So I guess I was right"  
  
Charlie ".. Yes ...sort of.. According to the information Mel's sole  
  
purpose was to be the ships navigator.... evidentially there was genetic  
  
engineering data uncovered by the pirates at the ancient ruins of the Grave  
  
of the Dragon. Some of that data Gwen himself couldn't precisely  
  
understand. For lack of  
  
a better term, It's a black box. The XGP as well as Melfina were  
  
constructed by incorporating this black box which Gwen himself had no idea  
  
how to activate as well as  
  
knowledge from 30000 years ago left behind by some mysterious force... Yes,  
  
Mel is part of that black box."  
  
Hilda "So your saying she was crated to be a black box?  
  
Charlie "Originally.. However Mel is based on human physicki, It's possible  
  
she is actually part human, literally meaning she has the same kind of hope  
  
and feelings we do,... it's quite reasonable her need to find out why she  
  
way created stem for our quest for knowledge!"  
  
Hilda "%-| So she human??! "  
  
Charlie " I think so... at least for most intensive purposes!"  
  
Hilda "Why didn't you say anything ?!"  
  
Charlie "I didn't have the chance and besides how would like to be told that  
  
almost certainly you were created to navigate a ship and you possibly part  
  
human and that all your awancers you are looking for can't be found!"  
  
// Back to Gene, who's running along the path they were on...  
  
Gene: This is the Galactic Leyline? What the heck am I doing here? I feel so  
  
helpless, what should I do?  
  
// He runs into Hamushi.  
  
Hamushi: We meet at last. You're Gene Starwind, hm? My, how handsome. I  
  
could show you a good time if you'd be interested.  
  
Gene: I've never turned down an offer from a woman before. But, there's  
  
always a first time,  
  
nothing personal but pirates and I never seem to hit it off very well.  
  
Besides, I don't  
  
exactly feel like talking right now.  
  
Hamushi: Pa Gu A Sun Fa. Pa Gu A Sun Fa. Pa Gu A Sun Fa. Pa Gu A Sun Fa.  
  
// Gene fires at her but nothing happens.  
  
Hamushi: Is that a caster? That isn't gonna work against me Gene.  
  
Gene: Well, get a load of you. A tough little cookie and a righteous babe  
  
all in one. Hmm. Man,  
  
this stinks, that was just an 11. How about a 10?  
  
// Elsewhere...  
  
Jukai: Stop, anyone who dares to interfere with Lord Hazanko will pay the  
  
consequences.  
  
Aisha: Well, what do we have here? If it isn't a bonified pirate flunkie.  
  
Jim, just leave this to me. You go on ahead, I'll catch up.  
  
Jim: Why? I wanna stay here and fight him with you.  
  
Aisha: Yeah, well thanks for the concern but I can handle him.  
  
Jim: Aisha...  
  
Aisha: Will you get going?  
  
// He runs off.  
  
Aisha: Okay now, I can fight this idiot without worrying about Jim.  
  
Jukai: Very wise Aisha, you sensed my power and let the child escape before  
  
I humiliated you. How kind of you. Hah hah hah!  
  
Aisha: Stop trying to second guess me. You're gonna pay for that. I am your  
  
worst nightmare.  
  
How in the world did I end up here? I thought I was supposed to be  
  
on a treasure hunt.  
  
Well, nevermind. Always attack the problem that life places in front  
  
of your face.  
  
Jukai: Precisely!  
  
// The fight begins. Elsewhere...  
  
Hamushi: That won't work on me no matter how many times you try it. How many  
  
shells do you have left now?  
  
Gene: Well, if you really want to know, I have 4 shells left.  
  
Hamushi: Four shells away from death. When your shells run out you die, Gene  
  
Starwind.  
  
Gene: Thanks for the warning, but you're wrong. Drain your life, huh? Well  
  
here goes. Eat this!  
  
// He fires one of the number 9's. Nothing happens.  
  
Hamushi: Well, what do we have here? Hah hah.  
  
// The shell sucks her in. Then it electrocutes Gene.  
  
Hamushi: Ugh. Aaaah!  
  
Gene: Aaah! Those blasted things drain your life. They got that right.  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene; Charlie and Hilda arrive before anyone else  
  
Charlie "Mel seems to be trapped just ahead"  
  
Mel "Charlie!!?"  
  
Charlie "Me and Hilda are here Mel don't worry!.. And don't worry about Gene  
  
he is coming right behind us!  
  
Hilda "Can you free her?"  
  
Scene; Charlie takes Hilda off to the side *whispers* "Hilda she is the key  
  
with out her we don't get inside!"  
  
Hilda "So we free her and we don't get our wish?  
  
Charlie "Yes I think so!  
  
Hilda "......... Can you free her?"  
  
Charlie "I can't free her from here I have to be inside"  
  
Hilda "What is happening to her?"  
  
Charlie "I'm not sure accounting to Gwen her personally matrix will be  
  
locked  
  
*Hilda %-| *,  
  
Charlie ".. essentially she will be trapped in the matrix of the Leyline."  
  
She will be trapped in something like a sort of coma"  
  
Hilda "We can't do that!..  
  
Charlie "It's what she was designed to do!"  
  
Hilda "You said she was human!  
  
Charlie " She might be essentially human, besides I sure someone with your  
  
rep has done much worse! Think of the possibilities!"  
  
Hilda "No it goes against my code and..."  
  
Charlie "Easy I was just checking! I wouldn't do it to her either!  
  
Hilda :-) LOL!  
  
Charlie "Come on we don't have much time I'll find some way of freeing her!"  
  
Scene Hilda and Charlie approach Mel  
  
Charlie "Don't worry Mel I'll figure some way of freeing you!"  
  
Scene Charlie sticks monitoring props on Mel and hooks them to his computer  
  
He types "Here goes"  
  
(original)  
  
// Meanwhile, Harry is walking around and approaches Melfina.  
  
Harry: What's going on? Huh? Melfina! Hold on. You don't have to worry  
  
anymore, I'll save you. I came here for you Melfina.  
  
(not original)  
  
Harry "What are you doing to her?  
  
(original)  
  
Melfina: Oh no, I'm so sorry Harry but I can't be what you want me to be.  
  
Harry: But that's not true. You don't have to do anything. Just having you  
  
near is enough for me. Don't you understand? I love you.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Were trying to free her!,.. Love?,.. Look out behind you!  
  
Harry "Like I'm going to fall for that!"  
  
(Original)  
  
Hazanko: So there you are. At last we meet, my prize Melfina. Come, open  
  
the gate.  
  
(Not original)  
  
All "Hazanko!!"  
  
(Original)  
  
Harry: You better watch what you're saying mister! I'm the only man in  
  
Melfina's life so you better back off.  
  
Hazanko: Don't be absurd.  
  
// Harry attacks him, to no avail. He shoots some missiles at him which  
  
deflect.  
  
(Not original)  
  
Charlie "The enemy of my enemy... Scene; He dramatically pulls this Plasma  
  
blasters quick draw style, Shoots both his plasma blasters , large blast of  
  
red bursts forth and Hazanko hit by them and is knocked back.  
  
Hazanko "You nearly knocked the wind out of me!"  
  
(Original)  
  
Hazanko: Hah hah hah hah.  
  
(Not original)  
  
Charlie "Not good!"(thinks that was at 80% power even full overload won't  
  
stop him time for plan B!)  
  
Hilda "Thanks that distraction bough me enough time to don this  
  
Scene; Hilda in a twenty foot tall sliver mech suit.. She attacks with the  
  
suit!  
  
Hazanko "It's like swatting flies!! HAHAHA! Knocks Hilda down and is about  
  
to kill her when Charlie comes in!"  
  
Scene; Charlie come in with his plasma blaster at max overload and shoots  
  
the blast hits Hazanko and knocks off screen, Charlie throws the gun away  
  
just  
  
as it explodes!  
  
Hilda " You saved me again!"  
  
Charlie "Free of charge!, There goes one trick"  
  
Hilda "My mech is damaged it's totaly worthless"  
  
Charlie "The only way to win now is to get Harry to work with us,.. .  
  
Scene Harry charges in after Hazanko!  
  
(original)  
  
// Harry shatters Hazanko's mask.  
  
Harry: Ah!  
  
(Not original)  
  
Charlie "We should work together Harry!"  
  
Harry "I'm the only man for Melfina stay out of this!  
  
Scene Hazanko blasts Harry off screen  
  
(original)  
  
Melfina: Uh, Harry!  
  
Harry: That's the first time that you ever talked to me like that Melfina.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "So much for plan B on to C  
  
Scene Charlie loses his hard ware( all his guns and computer stuff) and  
  
draws his sword!  
  
Hazanko Ha you think you can harm me with that!!"  
  
Charlie "We'll SEE!"  
  
Scene Charlie engages Hazanko They fight Haznko using his magic as a shield  
  
against Charlie's attacks.  
  
Hazanko HAHAHA!  
  
Charlie "HAHA! " Scene; Charlie Comes in with one of his special technique  
  
a  
  
blur of motion and two blue streaks are seen  
  
Hazanko " Pretty good but not good enough!"  
  
Charlie Thinks I can't believe he blocked that! The scene is played again in  
  
slow motion( For the audience) Charlie comes in,.. Hazanko's eyes bulge,  
  
Charlie cuts upward Hazanko uses magic to form a sword and blocks it just in  
  
time, Charlie cuts downward in a quick motion, Hazanko blocks to second  
  
attempt!  
  
Hilda "Charlie!!  
  
Scene Harry charges in at full speed. Then stops short, Charlie comes out of  
  
nowhere in with  
  
another special technique and a blur of motion is seen and a single blue  
  
streak  
  
Hazako "Arrg!" Scene: Hazanko falls his entire side is cut off from his  
  
shoulder to his hip in a downward slash  
  
Charlie *Thinks he still able to prevent me for cutting him in half but I  
  
got him!*"Thanks for the distraction Harry!!  
  
Harry " I did it only to help Melfina"  
  
Scene; again in slow motion,Harry very quickly singles to Charlie then  
  
he charges in, Charlie sees him and in a flash is behind him and Harry  
  
stops.  
  
Charlie jumps out from behind him and cuts downward in a blur of motion  
  
Hanzanko dodges it but not in time. It barely misses cutting Hazanko in  
  
half  
  
and only cuts off his side form his shoulder to his hip .  
  
Scene Hazako gets back up  
  
Charlie "What the FUCK!! What does it take to kill this guy!"  
  
(original)  
  
Hazanko: You'll pay for that you worm"s"!  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene; Hazanko shoots a huge ball of black energy at the hole group, Charlie  
  
runs in front to block it with his sword . He manages to hold out, and  
  
deflect it, the energy burst  
  
splits behind hind him.  
  
Charlie "Umph!" "All of you Get behind me!"  
  
Scene; Hilda and Harry move behind Charlie  
  
Hazanko "You are quite powerful, perhaps I undermisted you!"  
  
Hilda *whispers*"Can you take another shot?"  
  
Charlie *sweating*"YEs!  
  
Hazanko "HA try this on for size!"  
  
Seen Hazanko quickly forms a bigger energy blast. Charlie tries to deflect  
  
it,  
  
he momentarily manages too holding out.  
  
Charlie "AURRG!"  
  
Scene Charlie is struggling to deflect that attack but Hazanko increases the  
  
blasts' power and the power envelops  
  
them all and they are thrown back off screen.  
  
Melfina "NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!!!"  
  
(original)  
  
Melfina: What have you done?  
  
Hazanko: You needn't concern yourself. Just fulfill the task that has been  
  
given to you.  
  
Melfina: The task? What do you mean?  
  
Hazanko: Enough of this. Remember what I tell you Melfina. You are the key  
  
sent to open the gate that lies here before you. As the maiden of the  
  
Leyline, you will  
  
pass along my prayers. I admit it was our fault that the XGP was stolen  
  
from us to begin  
  
with. Because of that embarrassing deception, I had to drop everything I was  
  
working on  
  
to come here.  
  
Melfina: What are you saying? What do you mean?  
  
Hazanko: Save your breath, your questions are meaningless. After all, you're  
  
just a puppet in this game.  
  
Melfina: Ugh.  
  
Hazanko: Come on, be a good little girl and open the gate for me.  
  
// That happens.  
  
Melfina: No! Let me go, please, let me go!  
  
Hazanko: Leyline Project Command; It was you who broke my mason plate. The  
  
path has been opened.  
  
// He heads on through.  
  
// Meanwhile, back to the battle...  
  
Hitoriga: You're an extraordinary woman, Suzuka. I really do love you, in  
  
spite of what you might think. That's why I took this face. And you went  
  
to  
  
all this  
  
trouble to see me. With a mountain of treasure right in front of you, you  
  
turned it down and chose me.  
  
Suzuka: My individuality is what's important to me. Everything in my world  
  
is  
  
an extension of that  
  
standard. But you wouldn't understand that, would you?  
  
Hitoriga: No, I don't understand. But then you don't understand my feelings  
  
either now do you. Sun hara bu!  
  
// He attacks her.  
  
Suzuka: Ah!  
  
Hitoriga: Heh heh heh heh. Now isn't that too bad. I wanted to take you  
  
alive, but I guess I don't know my own strength.  
  
Suzuka: It was I who let you hit me. I wanted to experience the pain that  
  
you inflicted on all  
  
those that you hurt. You've had your chance, and now its my turn.  
  
Hitoriga: Oh really? Sun hara bu!  
  
// This time, she gets through his attack and attacks herself.  
  
Suzuka: Heeyah!  
  
Hitoriga: Ugh! Suzuka, I've never seen that technique.  
  
Suzuka: Its called Crimson.  
  
Hitoriga: You never used it back then, did you?  
  
Suzuka: No I didn't. I invented it afterwards just for you.  
  
Hitoriga: I see. Ugh.  
  
// He dies. Meanwhile, Aisha battles Jukai inside a tornado. They come out,  
  
Aisha falls over and turns back to normal.  
  
Jukai: She was all talk. Impossible. Yah!  
  
// Jukai dies.  
  
Aisha: A little rest right here and I'll be as good as new. Gene, save some  
  
dragonite for me.  
  
I'm gonna need it.  
  
// Elsewhere...  
  
Gwen: My isn't that fascinating. Oh my my. Oh my goodness. Whats this? Oh my  
  
goodness, looks like Hazanko's work. Unfortunately he got here before I  
  
did.  
  
Ron: Harry... Harry... You were the only brother I ever had. Hazanko did  
  
this to you Harry didn't he, that bastard, I'll kill him with my own 2  
  
hands.  
  
Gwen: Is it in here? Its in here isn't it. It is, isn't it.  
  
Ron: Wait Professor. You stay here with Harry, I'll go in.  
  
Gwen: Huh? What for? Why should I stay behind? Especially when no one worked  
  
harder than I to get us here in the first place.  
  
Ron: And if my little brother's gone as a result Professor, you should bear  
  
some of the responsibility, don't you think?  
  
Gwen: What? Now thats utterly preposterous, its not even logical.  
  
Ron: Yeah, well for a man who just lost his only brother its logical enough  
  
Professor.  
  
Gene: Great. I finally make it to the finish line and that babe doesn't even  
  
wait for me. MacDougal, Where's Melfina?  
  
Ron: Well if it isn't Gene Starwind. Now that I think about it, it was you  
  
and Hilda "and Charlie" that started this rediculous party.  
  
(NOT Original)  
  
Ron "Now there dead and my brother is too!"  
  
Gene "Hilda...Charlie no !!"  
  
Charlie "Uggg were not dead!"  
  
RON and Gene together "WHAT!"  
  
Charlie *struggling to talk*"Ugg were beat up and paralyzed for now but were  
  
not dead!"  
  
Ron "Harry??"  
  
Charlie "Harry was the farthest away from me so he got hit the hardest"  
  
Hilda "UGG Gene save Melfina and look out for Hazanko his much too  
  
powerful! Uggg *she passes out*  
  
Gene "Hilda!  
  
Charlie "She only passed out, my shields saved us! Gene he device in my left  
  
pocket will negate this paralyzing effect and heal us"  
  
Scene; Gene goes into Charlie's pocket and pulls out a small meal device  
  
labeled H.R.(health recover)  
  
he used it on the three of them. A beam of light envelops them and there  
  
bruises and cuts fade.Charlie is the first up followed by Hilda  
  
Hilda "That feels better!"  
  
Ron "Are you ok Harry?"  
  
Harry doesn't respond  
  
Charlie "Harry is mechanical the H.R. can only repair the organic I'm  
  
sorry!"  
  
Ron "HARRY!..All for nothing now! Gene Hilda and Charlie you all die..  
  
permanently!"  
  
Scene; Ron raises caster, and Gene raises his  
  
Charlie "Wait we have to work together I can still save your brother !"  
  
Ron "You lie!!"  
  
Charlie "NO he's not completely dead!"  
  
Ron "You all are responsible for this hole mess and killing Harry now you  
  
die!"  
  
Charlie "No Hazanko is he too powerful to fight alone..  
  
Ron " I don't care there can be only one winner of this race and it's going  
  
to be the MacDougal's  
  
Scene;Ron and Gene both fire there casters  
  
(original)  
  
// The two of them shoot their casters, canceling each other out.  
  
Ron: You keep trying the same thing over and over again. Well I'm tired of  
  
playing and now you're going to suffer like Harry did!  
  
Gene: Well your a little late. For your information that shell I just fired  
  
was a number nine.  
  
Ron: A number nine? Do they actually exist? But it looks like it didn't do  
  
any kind of damage at all. Huh?  
  
// The caster shell sucks him in too. Gene gets shocked from it and passes  
  
out. He has a visions of his youth. Next, he flashes back to when Melfina  
  
woke up.  
  
Melfina: Leyline project activated.  
  
Gene: She was crying, wasn't she?  
  
Hilda: But that wasn't why you saved her Gene.  
  
Gene: Hilda.  
  
Hilda: An Outlaw must always be a lone wolf without letting anything holding  
  
him down. You can never count on anyone but yourself. But then sometimes  
  
you want to  
  
feel the warmth of another body, you know?  
  
Gene's Father: Gene, whadda ya say, you gunna go up into space with your old  
  
man or not?  
  
Hilda: No one's gunna give you a map. you gatta walk your own path. Gene  
  
Starwind.  
  
Gene's Father: Gene, I've lived my life following my dreams. And I don't  
  
have any regrets. And now it's time for you to move on son. I'm countin' on  
  
ya.  
  
Hilda: Good luck Gene Starwind.  
  
Gene's Father: Good luck Gene Starwind.  
  
// Scene of Gene as a kid when he reached earth in the escape pod.  
  
Gene: Now what? I don't know what to do while I'm stranded here all alone.  
  
What am I supposed to do now?  
  
Hilda: Gene!  
  
Gene's Father: Gene!  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene; Gene wakes up with Hilda ,Charlie, Jim and Harry next to him  
  
(original)  
  
Jim: Gene!  
  
// Jim injects Gene with neural stimulant  
  
Jim: Oh thank goodness, are you going to be okay Gene?  
  
Gene: Yeah. What happened?  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie " I stabilized you and Jim came in and injected you, while you were  
  
unconscious I manage to partly repair Harry  
  
Gene "You saved Harry??!  
  
Charlie "We'll need his help and he agreed to help us?"  
  
Gene "Even after.."  
  
Charlie "Yes even after the death of his brothers death by HAZANKO he  
  
want's revenge even though he very weak!"  
  
Charlie "Are you sure about this Harry??"  
  
Harry "Yes Ron wouldn't stop for me!"  
  
Hilda "Come on Gene we need your help too!"  
  
(original)  
  
Jim: "Where did Mel go?  
  
Gene: Up ahead probably. I gotta go after her.  
  
Jim: Okay, lets go.  
  
Gene: Jim, I want you to head back to the Outlaw Star  
  
Jim: But Gene.... Can't I... Can't I do anything to help you?  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "I want you Hilda to go with him"  
  
Hilda "No way!"  
  
Charlie "Hilda I care too much for you and your weapons are of no use on  
  
Hazanko , I don't want you hurt Please go with Jim! Don't worry I'll bring  
  
back a ton of treasure!"  
  
Hilda "But I came so far"  
  
Charlie "Do you want to die ..this is serious!.. I love you... please go to  
  
my  
  
ship Gene's right we may need back up!"  
  
Hilda ....Ok.. By Charlie.. I Love you.. Just come back!"  
  
Charlie "Ha don't worry I have this!" Scene ;Charlie pulls out the sword  
  
Jim "I want to help!"  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: I have two caster shell left "and Charlie and Harry" to help me. And  
  
if I run out of these I want  
  
you and the Outlaw Star to rescue me. We've made it through all the hard  
  
time with our great  
  
team work Jim. I've always been out on the front lines as the point man and  
  
you're....  
  
Jim: ...The backup.  
  
Gene: I'll bring Melfina Back. You can count on it. Now you go find Suzuka  
  
and Aisha and stand by in the ship alright?  
  
Jim: You've got it.  
  
Gene: If we make it through this I'll bring us back a mountain of treasure.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie Yes me and Gene will take care of him no prob. , rescue Mel and come  
  
home rich!  
  
// Jim "and Hilda" leaves. Gene "Harry and Charlie" heads into the opened  
  
gate.  
  
(original)  
  
Leyline: What is thy desire? What is thy desire?  
  
(not)  
  
Charlie "It seems this is the way.  
  
Gene "What's that strapped to your back?  
  
Charlie "I didn't want to worry Hilda but it is an X-7 gun  
  
Gene and Harry "an X-7 are you nuts?"  
  
Charlie "No more nuts than you two. Gene those shell suck the life out of  
  
you and if you use them you'll die right?  
  
Gene ... I guess your right.  
  
Charlie "Harry your damaged and Hanzanko almost took you apart but your  
  
still going in right?  
  
Harry "Yes!"  
  
Gene "What's your point?"  
  
Charlie "The point is we all know our odds aren't good but were still in it  
  
because we want to save Melfina and get to the Leyline!"  
  
Charlie "The Point is we are al nuts, I am the lest nuts here since the  
  
actual saying is essentially if you fire this gun you die an unusual death,  
  
..hopefully this isn't it."  
  
Gene "Least nuts humph.. right"  
  
Harry" humph.. let's go save Melfina  
  
Gene and Charlie "RIGHT!"  
  
Scene; Gene,Charlie and Harry are transported to where Gwen is.  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: What the........? I guess that wasn't the finish line  
  
Gwen Khan: Well my, my, my. Welcome Gene, welcome.  
  
Gene: Gwen Khan!  
  
Gwen Khan: That's right, that's right. I am Gwen Khan The imenent Gwen.  
  
(not)  
  
Charlie "SHUT UP!"  
  
(Original)  
  
Gwen Khan: But listen now I'm in a fix, I can't move ahead. I'm in quite a  
  
predicament. It seems  
  
that the doors are locked from the inside. It's very frustrating because  
  
the gate is  
  
open and it shouldn't be difficult. I really must go on. What a jam, what a  
  
jam!  
  
Gene: Damn it! Do something! Your the one who started this stupid game!  
  
Gwen Khan: Stop it! Stop it please! I just want to know! I just want to  
  
know!  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Hum let me take a look!"  
  
Scene;Charlie Hooks up his computer and tries to open the Leyline. His  
  
computer suddenly fires  
  
Charlie"Dam we need someone to go into the matrix and free Melfina's  
  
consciousness before we can free here physically!"  
  
Harry "I guess I the man for the Job!"  
  
Charlie " It's dangerous it could kill you !"  
  
Harry "I'll do it... Just save Melfina!  
  
Gene and Charlie "YOU can count on it!  
  
Scene they look at each other and Both laugh.  
  
(original)  
  
// Harry hacks into the door inside there.  
  
Leyline: The path is to be opened by the maiden. The path is to be opened by  
  
the maiden.  
  
// Once again we see Harry in the data like world with Melfina near.  
  
Harry: Melfina! Poor angel there's a protection program around her. I'll  
  
just have to delete the whole thing. Melfina!  
  
Melfina: Harry "your alive"!  
  
Harry: I'm so glad I made it in time. I'm sorry Melfina, I had such plans  
  
for us together but now all that I can do is wake you up. I'm sorry that I  
  
couldn't do more.  
  
But there's something else that I've been wanting to tell you all along.  
  
Melfina: Harry.  
  
Harry: Good bye.  
  
// Harry tries to kiss her, but vanishes.  
  
Melfina: Harry!  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene Charlie monitoring Harry's progress he done,.. he made it, but it took  
  
a  
  
lot out of him!  
  
Harry *sadly*I realize that Gene is the only man for Melfina."  
  
Gene "What!?"  
  
Harry "The look in her eyes told me what I was too blind to see!  
  
Charlie "I sorry Harry.. There are others out there!"  
  
Harry "I must save my brother now good bye and good luck!"  
  
Gene "He's just leaving after all this!?"  
  
Charlie "Give him a break his heart is broken now all he can do is save his  
  
brother! The one person who has truly cared  
  
for him"  
  
(original)  
  
Harry: My work is finished. Go, Gene and listen to the beautiful song she  
  
sings.  
  
Gene: A song?  
  
Harry: Yes that's right. Ask her to sing it again but only for me.  
  
// The door opens.  
  
Gwen Khan: Incredible! The doors have opened!  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: Don't worry. I'll ask her Harry! Count on it.  
  
// Gene "and Charlie) run in.  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene; Harry leaves in despair!  
  
(original)  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---------------  
  
Preview:  
  
I Traveled the Universe. I met a lot of people and experienced a lot of  
  
things you can only  
  
imagine. Maybe this isn't the time to brag, but what the hell. Now before  
  
you can talk big you  
  
gotta put your money where your mouth is. Whadda ya say? Time for one last  
  
big push! I'll show  
  
you how I live life. Yeah I guess I sound like I'm talking big. Next time on  
  
Outlaw Star, Return  
  
to Space! You better get ready!  
  
(end of episode) 


	9. fan9a

last page page 9  
  
A prize for any one wht get_s this far just review or e-mail me with what u though!  
  
The last episode! Or maybe it's just the beginning! There's the drill  
  
one more time.  
  
This story is by Charlie Regan and the story and idea are his!  
  
Here is the last episode it's much the same idea as before,  
  
original script woven with my story! (Hay it saves me from writing whole  
  
episodes and keeps as close to the original as I can! LIKE it or not E-mail  
  
me at Chip43_@hotmail.com  
  
Return to Space(Edited to include Charlie's story ots B Hilda doesn't die!)  
  
Here is the original as always http://www.escaflowneonline.com/os/os26.txt  
  
in case you want it!  
  
---------------  
  
(original)  
  
// Gene "and Charlie" runs through a dark hallway to the center of the  
  
Leyline.  
  
---------------  
  
Leyline: We shall test thy worthiness. Present the maiden.  
  
Hazanko: She is here.  
  
// Melfina is connected to the Leyline.  
  
Leyline: It is the maiden. The Leyline is considering. The Leyline will now  
  
converse with the supplicant.  
  
// A face similar to Melfina's comes out of the top of the Leyline.  
  
Face: That which has come with the maiden, tell me, what is thy desire?  
  
Hazanko: Power, immense power, so absolute that even the Tendo King would  
  
bow before me and allow me to crush the emperor.  
  
Face: That is thy desire?  
  
Gene: Hey there, hold on a minute. At last... I came for my second place  
  
prize.  
  
Hazanko: Blast it, Gene Starwind!  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Hold it Gene!"  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: Eat this!  
  
// He shoots Hazanko, who is sucked into the shell. Gene gets blasted again.  
  
Gene: Ah!  
  
  
  
// He collapses. Gwen walks by him.  
  
Gwen: Well, and the third one after all. How efficient of you. Now I don't  
  
have to destroy anyone. So tell me, is the Leyline the accursed record?  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Forget about me Gwen?" Scene Charlie charges the X-7 gun  
  
Gwen "Are you mad?!  
  
Charlie "YES!"  
  
Charlie "Gene are you all right?" *thinks cocky basted.... that shell isn't  
  
powerful enough!*  
  
Gwen "I must know!  
  
Face: It has that power, however. Its power goes beyond that.  
  
Gwen: Oh, so its the Keylines. Causality can be manipulated here. Hence the  
  
name Leyline. By manipulating the factor we call fate, as if it were a  
  
physical law.  
  
Can I finally learn what I want to know? Everything I want to know?  
  
Face: I will answer all. I will bestow all.  
  
(not original)  
  
Gene "I'm ok.... shoot that bastard!"  
  
(original)  
  
Gwen: Just a moment, now just wait a minute. If I'm not alive you see, if I  
  
die, everything that I've learned will be lost forever. Don't you  
  
understand?  
  
(Not original)  
  
Charlie" Gene that shell was not enough, you idiot! no your down to your  
  
last  
  
shell! we have to work together He'll Be back!"  
  
Gene "then lets get Melfina and go!  
  
(original)  
  
Gene; Melfina, are you okay? Melfina?  
  
Melfina: Gene.  
  
Gene: How do I turn Melfina back to the way she was?  
  
Gwen: Gene, wake up. We've finally reached the Leyline. Aren't you happy? Or  
  
at least curious? Come, come, what is it that you want? Is it political  
  
power? Or is it  
  
money? Information? Nothing you can imagine is unreasonable. You can claim  
  
it. Anything.  
  
Anything you want. Everything you want is right here. Right now.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie *thinks I could be really rich, to bad have to save the damsel*  
  
"Awancer the dam question Gwen!"  
  
(original)  
  
Face: Thou who has come with the maiden, what is your desire?  
  
Gwen: What, what's that?  
  
// Hazanko returns.  
  
Hazanko: I am Hazanko. A caster attack will not work against me. It is  
  
useless.  
  
Gene: And I am Gene Starwind. An outlaw not in the habit of listening to  
  
warnings. I'm here to take back Melfina.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "And I'm Charlie the best and this is my little friend! I doubt even  
  
you can take an attack for both our weapons at once!  
  
Hazanko "Impressive but I can tell your bluffing!  
  
Charlie "Me and Gene aren't leaving with out Melfina! Scene Charlie cocks  
  
the  
  
X-7 gun and prepares to fire  
  
(original)  
  
Hazanko: Heh heh heh. You and your friends don't know the first thing about  
  
her. Using the secrets that we have uncovered, Melfina is a mere puppet  
  
that we have created.  
  
Melfina: Huh?  
  
Gwen: Yes, yes, that's right, that's quite right. She's a puppet.  
  
Gene: Shut up Khan.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Your wrong about that Khan"  
  
(Original)  
  
Hazanko: The Leyline project was founded a long time ago through the secret  
  
wisdom of the grave of the dragon. It produced a puppet that would be  
  
the key to  
  
entering the Leyline. This puppet was to function as a highly  
  
sophisticated navigational  
  
system that would eventually open the doors of the Leyline. That puppet  
  
is none other  
  
than Melfina.  
  
Melfina: So I'm just a mere puppet?  
  
Gene: That's enough!  
  
Melfina: You knew all along Gene?  
  
Gene: Melfina, the answer you needed wasn't in your past. The answer you  
  
were looking for is...  
  
Hazanko: I'll give you that answer. Melfina, you're nothing more than a tool  
  
that we needed.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Don't listen to him Melfina you more that the ships navigation  
  
system!"  
  
Melfina "I am,?.. How do you know?  
  
Charlie "I read the report too. It's true that is part of the reason your  
  
created but your so much more you life is what you make of it ! You as much  
  
a human as me YOU ARE NOT JUST A TOOL! Melfina You have people that care  
  
about you!"  
  
Hazanko "That's just hot air she's a tool!"  
  
Melfina "I...I don't know what to believe Charlie!"  
  
Melfina: Did you bring me here because you knew you could use me Gene?  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: No, I didn't!  
  
Hazanko: Oh really?  
  
Melfina: This whole time I've been your tool?  
  
Hazanko: That's it precisely.  
  
Gene "and Charlie": He's lying!  
  
Hazanko: Absurd!  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Fire Gene !!"  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: Yeah!  
  
Melfina: Gene!  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene Gene shoots his last shell and Charlie shoot the X-7 gun with a  
  
blinding beam of light, Hazanko counters the caster but not the X-7 blast  
  
and there is a huge explosion  
  
(original)  
  
Gene"and Charlie": Aaaaaah!  
  
Leyline: Danger. Danger. They are gone. They are gone. Return them. Return  
  
them.  
  
// On the Geomancer...  
  
Tobigiera: Its already been almost 24 hours since Lord Hazanko set out. I  
  
can't believe that no one has contacted the ship.  
  
// On the Outlaw Star...  
  
Jim: Gilliam, has there been any word from Gene yet?  
  
Gilliam: I'm sorry, but I've received no word at all.  
  
Suzuka: Jim, lets just try to remain calm and wait for him.  
  
Aisha: That's right, just try and stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Ahhh!  
  
How  
  
can I stay calm at a time like this?!  
  
// On the Shangri-La, a cyborg like Ron wakes up with Harry front of him.  
  
Harry: Hey Ron, are you awake?  
  
Ron: Harry... is that you?  
  
(not original)  
  
Harry: Are you ok Ron?  
  
(original)  
  
Ron: Yes.  
  
(not original)  
  
Ron "That blasted Gene!"  
  
Harry "Gene?  
  
Ron "Yea it was him that got me!"  
  
Harry *angrily*"HE did it !! And he stole my love Arrrg!"  
  
Ron "I though you were dead!"  
  
Harry *still pissed* "Charlie managed to save me, but it seems he did it  
  
only to use  
  
me!"  
  
Ron "Don't worry we'll get them!"  
  
Ron "But how did you manage to save me?"  
  
(original)  
  
Harry: I was able to trace down the sensors in your body and bring you back  
  
here to recuperate. You're badly hurt Ron, so I'm afraid you'll be in  
  
there for a while.  
  
Ron: Harry, lets pull out for now. But this is not over yet, is it?  
  
Harry: No, it isn't. Not by a long shot. We'll show 'em what happens when  
  
you cross the MacDougal brothers.  
  
Ron: The MacDougal brothers, huh?  
  
// They leave. Meanwhile, electric currents move towards the ships.  
  
Gene: Gene Starwind.  
  
Melfina: Melfina.  
  
Hazanko: Hazanko.  
  
Gwen: Gwen Khan.  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie: Charles Joseph Regan IV "The Best" aka Goku  
  
Scene; The representations of Hazanko and Gene and Charlie fight.  
  
Scene : Charlie wakes up in cyber space Melfina is there.  
  
Charlie "Melfina are you ok?"  
  
Melfina "Yes"  
  
Melfina "What is it you desire?"  
  
Charlie "Your safety,... Melfina I had to keep this a secret because it  
  
could endanger many of my friends but now that were alone I have something  
  
to tell you. Many years ago I was part of the core of engineers that  
  
designed your matrix. Your more than a machine! The hirer ups didn't even  
  
know about it but all the programmer agreed to make you real.  
  
It took tremendous work and at great risk, but we did it ! Everything  
  
about is  
  
human, your not a puppet or a machine!  
  
I quit that organization after that because they wanted to use you for evil  
  
purposes. I managed to hide the identities of the other programmers but I  
  
was  
  
found out and nearly assigned but I managed to escape with believe it or  
  
not Gene's help. He inspired me to become an outlaw and not just any outlaw  
  
but the best! After I escaped I then trained very hard and built my  
  
reputation. Once I  
  
heard that the pirates had the XGP I had no choice but too leaked the  
  
information  
  
about the XGP , to the one person who could get it Hilda! She succeed and  
  
stole it. Of course I had to join up with her to make sure she took good  
  
care of you. I was quite suprised to see Gene traveling there, I barely  
  
recognized him after all those years, He of course didn't recognize me, heck  
  
I  
  
barely would recognize me!, anyway you know what happen after that! I was to  
  
far away to help but I knew Gene would not let you get hurt !  
  
*Melfina cries*  
  
Charlie "I don't have the awancers to the question of the meaning of life or  
  
the reason of creation, I'm no God. I do know that life is a journey and  
  
your  
  
have to live it to find it's meaning for your self. Just do good and love  
  
others and receive love and try to have some adventure and fun :-)  
  
Melfina "Thakyou"  
  
Charlie "Besides your safety that I'll take a mountain of high density  
  
dragonite in a collapsible container the size of a small box and some coffee  
  
if you have any my head hurts!  
  
Melfina *giggle*  
  
Charlie " How's Gene?" "Will we be brought back?"  
  
Melfina " He is OK it will take more to bring him back"  
  
Charlie "He is good for you Melfina, you make a good couple go to him he  
  
needs you and you need him!"  
  
Melfina "Hanzonko will ask for immense power will you fight him ?  
  
Charlie "I'll do it for the coffee and enough power to help,,.. oh yea and  
  
the dragonitre! "WE can't let that  
  
guy loose with all the power of the Leylin!"  
  
Melfina "Then I'll send you back"  
  
Charlie "I'll be waiting ,.. and Mel. you will find Gene does care about  
  
you! No one would go through all this if they didn't!"  
  
Melfina :-) Bye for now Charlie your a good man."  
  
Charlie "I'm The BEST LOL!"  
  
(original)  
  
Gene wakes in a field.  
  
Jim: Gene!  
  
Melfina: Gene!  
  
Gene: Melfina.  
  
Melfina: Gene, I'm now connected to the will and the desires of the Galactic  
  
Leyline. Hazanko's Tao magic and your caster's power have somehow reacted  
  
and  
  
canceled each other out and we've all ceased functioning.  
  
Gene: Are we dead then?  
  
Melfina: The answer to that is both yes and no. The will of the Leyline is  
  
keeping us alive in a different location. In my current state I can  
  
explain to you what  
  
the Galactic Leyline is. Its like a galactic library left by a now extinct  
  
race that  
  
possessed a highly advanced understanding of science and technology.  
  
However to  
  
humanity, we may think of it as like a machine god. After you finished  
  
healing yourself, and  
  
return to reality, the Leyline will probably grant your every desire.  
  
Gene: Are you saying that this isn't reality?  
  
Melfina: This is data.  
  
// They are in the data world.  
  
Gene: Is this cyberspace?  
  
// Gwen Khan appears.  
  
Gwen: Hello Gene. Thanks to you I learned what I wanted to know. Now I have  
  
the answers to my questions. Well goodbye then, I am data, and data's me.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Gene: He makes absolutely no sense.  
  
Melfina: This is the data repository. Professor Khan's objective must have  
  
been to gain as much knowledge as possible. Gene, is there something you  
  
desire? Say it.  
  
By using the Leyline, I can grant anything your heart desires and make it  
  
real Gene.  
  
Gene: There isn't anything the Leyline can give me. All I really want is for  
  
you to return with me.  
  
Melfina: Gene.  
  
Gene: Oh no, I made you cry again. Melfina, what is it that you wish for?  
  
Melfina: I want to stay who I am. I want to be with you forever Gene.  
  
Gene: Well that's what I want too.  
  
// They kiss.  
  
Gene: Then come away with me Melfina, right now.  
  
Melfina: Yes. Oh.  
  
Gene: What is it?  
  
Melfina: Hazanko is preparing to leave here right now. He has all the power  
  
that he wished for. If we don't stop him the entire universe will be in  
  
danger.  
  
Gene: What should we do?  
  
Melfina: We'll join forces, I'll combine my power with yours and then we'll  
  
fight him to the end.  
  
(not original)  
  
Gene "What about Charlie?"  
  
Melfina " The gun he used and allmost destroyed everything"  
  
But he was saved also He has agree to fight for some coffee , enough power  
  
to help and dragonite  
  
Gene 0_0 *thinks I should have held out for some coffee!*  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene; Charlie appears on the Draco with his coffee and box of dragonite  
  
Draco "Captain??!"  
  
Hilda "Charlie??"  
  
Charlie "I'm baaack!"  
  
Hilda" I was worried,.. Is Mel and Gene ok?"  
  
Draco "I was also quite concerned for your health!  
  
Charlie "I'm fine Draco prepare to power up we have a fight on your hands!"  
  
Charlie "Melfina is ok... but we now have to fight Hazanko and he has the  
  
tremendous power of the Leyline  
  
Hilda "Sounds like good odds"  
  
Charlie *sips coffee* MMM! good .."Gene will help and I received more than  
  
coffee and this box!  
  
Scene Ship is enhanced with power  
  
Charlie "Can you handle the weapons system?  
  
Hilda YOU bet!,,... Charlie there something between you and Mel isn't  
  
there?  
  
Charlie "Well.. Yes and No, I'm more her farther than anything"  
  
Hilda 0_0! *Insert anime drop on head* HU?!"  
  
Charlie "I'll let you in later *kiss* lets just say Gene is the only man for  
  
Mel and your the only woman for me!"  
  
Hilda "Thanks" "But if you think I'm settling down.."  
  
Charlie "Wouldn't think of it! ;-)  
  
Hilda  
  
Charlie "There's Hazanko, Gene hurry up already, we need your help! man  
  
can't that guy be early for once!"  
  
(original)  
  
--------  
  
Eyecatch  
  
--------  
  
Hazanko: I finally have it. Power. Power!  
  
// Hazanko melds with the Geomancer.  
  
Jim: What's happening now?  
  
Aisha: What just happened? Hey?  
  
Gilliam: Oh my... What in the world.  
  
// Gene and Melfina return.  
  
Melfina: Systems all green. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you.  
  
Gene, I'm right here.  
  
Jim: What happened Gene?  
  
Gene: Don't worry I'll fill you in on all the magic soon enough Jim. Outlaw  
  
Star, get ready to launch.  
  
Jim: Its a miracle isn't it.  
  
Gene: Yeah, must be. I met God.  
  
Melfina: Gene... we're currently linked directly to the Galactic Leyline.  
  
Nows the time to free your mind and fight with all you got. You should be  
  
much stronger  
  
than usual.  
  
Gene: That's a roger. Lets do it!  
  
(not original)  
  
Charlie "Gene were ready here!"  
  
Gene " Ha you sly dog! lets go save the world!  
  
(original)  
  
// They fight. In the cyberspace, Gene and Hazanko fight.  
  
Hazanko: You'll pay. I'll make you pay Gene Starwind!  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene; Charlie Joins in and cuts Hazanko  
  
(original)  
  
// The Geomancer fires but doesn't take out Outlaw Star.  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene;The Draco swoops in and fires damaging the Geomancer  
  
(original)  
  
// They fight. Gene headbutts Hazanko.  
  
Hazanko: Blast you.  
  
Gene: Heh heh.  
  
// Hazanko attacks him with wires coming out of his body.  
  
Gene: Ah!  
  
Hazanko: I don't know why I'm wasting time like this when I can absorb you  
  
right into myself.  
  
Melfina: Gene, remember we're not alone anymore. Together, work together.  
  
Wake up Gene!  
  
Jim: Gene!  
  
Suzuka: Gene!  
  
Aisha: Gene!  
  
(not original)  
  
Hilda "GENE!"  
  
Charlie "Gene! "Forget about us all ready HAH??!"  
  
(original)  
  
Gene: Okay!  
  
Hazanko: What the... huh?  
  
Gene: Ah!  
  
// Gene breaks free and everyone else appears. The Outlaw Star transforms.  
  
"And so does he Draco"  
  
Hazanko: Die!  
  
// They "all " fight. Hazanko dies.  
  
(Not original)  
  
Scene ; The Outlaw Star dives in from the top while the Draco comes in from  
  
the bottom they pass eachother mid way and Charlie gives Gene the thumbs  
  
up, Gene returns with the v for victory sign.  
  
Hazanko: Ah!  
  
// Meanwhile, Melfina sees a girl who looks just like herself in cyberspace.  
  
Cyber Melfina: Melfina... Melfina... Melfina... I'm glad that we could meet  
  
Melfina.  
  
Melfina: Who are you?  
  
Cyber Melfina: The Galactic Leyline is going to be moved to a new location.  
  
I'm going with it so I came to say goodbye too.  
  
Melfina: You're me, aren't you?  
  
Cyber Melfina: Right. I'm the you that's the maiden of the Leyline. You  
  
don't  
  
need me anymore right? After all, you know how to take care of yourself  
  
now and you know how you can give your heart wings. Isn't that right  
  
Melfina?  
  
Melfina: Yes. Yes, thank you.  
  
Cyber Melfina: Goodbye.  
  
Melfina: Farewell.  
  
// The Galactic Leyline vanishes after Outlaw Star "and Draco " flies out.  
  
---------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------  
  
// At Blue Heaven...  
  
Swanzo: Pioneer McCoy. Grim Lotus. Hot Ice Hilda. When an outlaw gets a  
  
reputation they really get a nickname that fits them. Hmm... I wonder what  
  
would be a good  
  
name for that kid?  
  
Mikey: What about 'I'll pay you when I make it big' Gene?  
  
Swanzo: No, that's a little over the top. Now that you mention it, I hear  
  
he's back on Sentinel 3, getting into all kinds of trouble.  
  
// At Clyde's Bar...  
  
Iris: Hey Clyde, guess what I heard, Gene's come back to Sentinel 3. How  
  
come he hasn't come in yet?  
  
Clyde: I'm not sure. Good question.  
  
// At jail...  
  
Guard: Alright, get out Gene Starwind.  
  
// Outside, Jim gets him.  
  
Jim: I'm not surprised.  
  
Gene: Man, I can't believe they haven't forgotten about that.  
  
Jim: Just be glad that you're only getting off with a 200000 wong fine. You  
  
really trashed the space port's equipment.  
  
Gene: That's because we were attacked by those pirates, remember? Anyway, I  
  
hear the air traffic controller was in on it.  
  
Jim: That's why you're getting off with just a fine.  
  
Gene: Hmm. Hey, where did you get the 200000 from?  
  
Jim: Same place as always. He lent us what we needed to resupply. But he  
  
wants to hear how we're planning to repay him, so what's the plan?  
  
Gene: A crime is a crime. If he can't wait until we make it big, we'll just  
  
have to skip town on him.  
  
Jim: Hit it big huh?  
  
// At the spaceport...  
  
Fred: I can't believe Twilight Suzuka has been traveling with Gene all this  
  
time without me knowing.  
  
Suzuka: Don't worry about it. My employer can't seem to get together the  
  
cash to pay my fees so there's no longer any reason for me to try to hurt  
  
you.  
  
Fred: Actually, I had a little something to do with that. So, staying on  
  
with him? Well?  
  
Suzuka: Gene says that he's going to be heading to the Arasean system but  
  
I've already been there so I think I'll decline.  
  
Aisha: I'm gonna try and make ends meet here somehow until the empire gives  
  
me the free ride home they promised me.  
  
Jim: Hey Fred, are the parts loaded?  
  
Fred: They were loaded a long time ago. This brings my loan to you to about  
  
1.6 million wong.  
  
Jim: Send the payment plans to that loser.  
  
Fred: Speaking of which, where's Gene?  
  
Jim: Um... he's out seeing someone.  
  
// Melfina is at the graveyard.  
  
Gene: Who's the bouquet for?  
  
Melfina: For everyone who's gone because of the Leyline. Its the least I  
  
could do.  
  
Gene: That's nice.  
  
// He grabs her cheek like he did before.  
  
Melfina: Ugh.  
  
Gene: Hey, don't forget what happened back there. You are you, know?  
  
// She does the same.  
  
Melfina: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I know I'm still me, that's all I  
  
need to know.  
  
Melfina and Gene: (laughs)  
  
Gene: Hey, what do you say we get out of here?  
  
Melfina: Sure.  
  
(not original)  
  
Scene Charlie and Hilda are there waiting for them at the space port Charlie  
  
shakes Gene's hand  
  
Charlie " I guess this is good bye again!"  
  
Gene "AGAIN??"  
  
Charlie " You still don't recognize me hu.. Well I'm not supprised.. Gene  
  
were are even now, the XGP is yours!  
  
Gene "HU MINE??!!"  
  
Hilda "And I'm not even charging you for browning it!"  
  
Gene "But ..but..  
  
Hilda "*she puts her finger on Gene's lips* "Listen Gene we had some good  
  
times but Melfina is yours and Charlie is mine" *smirks at Charlie who is  
  
blushing*  
  
Hilda "Just make it big hu Gene and keep Melfina safe that's all I ask !"  
  
Gene " Un .. OK!"  
  
Jim "What do you mean Charlie by saying that you and Gene are even??!"  
  
Charlie "Well with the money Hilda owed me , I managed to convince her to  
  
let me have the XGP so I could give it to you and Gene to pay the debt I  
  
owed him?"  
  
Scene;Jim looks at Gene and he shrugs!  
  
Gene "What debt? Who are you?"  
  
Charlie " We meat many years back then I was a nerdy programmer who was  
  
about to be assassinated by the space forces  
  
Gene ".. I remember now your Goku!  
  
Charlie Ha yes I am!  
  
Gene *Flashes back to scene of a nerdy guy contacting Gene many years ago  
  
asking for his help* " I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
Charlie "You helped fake my death and though the assassins, you inspired be  
  
to  
  
become and Outlaw and not only an Outlaw but THE BEST!  
  
Charlie *flash back * Scene Gene accepts his offer to help fake his death,  
  
even though he has no money  
  
"Gene you helped me even though I had nothing and I can finally pay you pack  
  
for risking your life for me!"  
  
Gene " I think this is a bit much for that job"  
  
Charlie "Ha consider it interest Besides do you remember what you had to  
  
go  
  
though! * flash back to that day* .  
  
Jim "Listen let them find you and chase you to this intersection. When the  
  
truck passes you'll drop into the sewer Then Gene will pop up discussed to  
  
look like you. He will then lead them to a boat with the dummy in it! They  
  
will fire at the boat and once Gene sneaks of the back though a secret door  
  
it will blow along with the dummy. Charlie "But they will know the body  
  
isn't mine!"  
  
Jim "I took care of that, that's why we took your dental records, all that  
  
will be left of the dummy will be those fake teeth, they'll never know!  
  
Charlie "Thank you some day I pay you back BIG TIME! I swear!"  
  
Jim *thinks why did Gene take this job he doesn't have any money and it's  
  
really dangerous "yea ok"  
  
Scene back in sewer Gene gets ready  
  
Gene Yeaugh! Why did I take this job, * He remembers Charlie begging him to  
  
help him and the story of a powerful ship and a tale of him and some  
  
engineers making a bio android real.* Charlie "I swear I'll pay you back  
  
some how! Gene "He was probably a lying!* He the remembers the look in  
  
Charlie's eye much like to look in his eyes when he was a kid helpless in  
  
the world just after he landed. "I'll do it" now rang in Gene's ears* Gene  
  
"NA It's all for a good cause! Besides it will be fun! Scene; In Gene  
  
earpearce  
  
he hear Jim " are you ready Goku(Charlie) is in position!"  
  
Scene;Charlie sits in a bar nervously sipping a beer. The assassins sneak  
  
in. In  
  
Charlie's ear he hears there hear get ready to move!. Charlie *chugs the  
  
rest of the beer and thinks why me!* Jim "now!" Scene; Charlie Runs out  
  
the  
  
door followed by the assassins they fire at him. He runs down a street and  
  
a  
  
truck stalls behind him as he drops into the sewer. Charlie "Go Gene and  
  
thanks!" Gene "Right"  
  
Scene; he bops up and runs just as the assassins get  
  
around the truck. Then a scene much like the original into happens with  
  
bullets and rocks fly at Gene as he hops over street debris and he races to  
  
the  
  
dock Gene "Shit!" Gene escapes by the boat and the assassins follow after  
  
steeling a speed boat. They chase Gene and catch him shooting at him , Gene  
  
fires back between two drums then once they pull back he ducks out the back  
  
through a secret door. The assassins come back and fire at the dummy and  
  
the ship explodes Gene allmost gets blown up two but escape underwater and  
  
surfaces behind another his he is pulled in. Jim Gene are you ok?  
  
Gene "I little shined but ok, Charlie made it to the ship right" Jim :Right  
  
those assassins will find those denatures and assume Goku(Charlie) is dead  
  
he'll be safe!" Jim Why you do I he cost us a ship, and allmost your life!  
  
Gene I had too he'll pay us back , some day" Jim "yea When I MAKE IT big"  
  
Gene Yea make it big! LOL Lets go Jim! * End of flashback*  
  
Gene Yea now I remember I got singed because of you and you didn't say they  
  
had  
  
rockets!  
  
Charlie Hay I didn't know  
  
Gene LOL HAAHA!  
  
Scene;Charlie Joins in  
  
Charlie HAHA!  
  
Gene "Ok were even though your are quite late!"  
  
Charlie "Yea when have you ever paid anything on time"  
  
Both laugh  
  
Jim HUPH that was one of my best ideas it even fooled the space forces  
  
assassins but do I get anything NOOO!  
  
Charlie "I didn't forget you Jim look at your computer!"  
  
Jim "HU ...Hay half you debt is gone!"  
  
Charlie "Now were all even HAHA!  
  
Gene "You get that money for the dragonite?"  
  
Charlie "Yes but me and Hilda aren't ready to give up the outlaw life yet we  
  
still have another job to do."  
  
Gene "All ready?"  
  
Charlie YEAP! We could use your help it starts in four months!  
  
Gene Yea.. I think about it"  
  
Charlie " Be on time for once Gene!  
  
Gene "haha"  
  
Gene "What is it?"  
  
Charlie "A bank, let's just say it's impossible and if we do it it'll make  
  
us richer then kings!"  
  
Gene "Your on After we make it big in Arasean we'll meat back up with you!"  
  
Jim "Oh no here we go again!"  
  
Gene "First we go to Arasean then after we get some money to pay off the  
  
rest of your debt and make it big then we'll help Charlie and have enough  
  
to retire on!  
  
Jim "Ugg!"  
  
Charlie and Hilda "BYE Gene see you soon!  
  
Gene "You can count on it!"  
  
Scene Charlie and Hilda leave for the Draco  
  
Hilda "Why wait Four months?"  
  
Charlie "So me and Gene can get to know our lady friends?"  
  
Hilda "really?!" *kiss*  
  
Charlie "Maybe I should have made it longer!"  
  
Hilda "We'll have to make do!"  
  
(original)  
  
// They do stuff at the port and the ship gets ready to take off.  
  
Gene: Outlaw Star, now ready for liftoff.  
  
// It takes off  
  
---------------  
  
See You Later  
  
---------------  
  
// Later...  
  
Gene: Oh man... how the heck could we break down in the middle of nowhere  
  
like this?  
  
Jim: Because we keep cutting corners on our maintenance bill.  
  
Gilliam: It seems the parts replacement and repairs have been completed.  
  
Repair Guy: The repairs are all done. Just sign here please.  
  
Gene: Yeah, fine.  
  
Repair Guy: Okay, that's everything. Bon voyage for now.  
  
Gene: Yeah right thanks a lot.  
  
// The guy leaves.  
  
Gene: Well, what do you say we get going... huh?  
  
// They find Aisha and Suzuka in the control room.  
  
Gene: Suzuka? Aisha? What are you two doing here?  
  
Suzuka: I've already been to some of these places, but it may prove more  
  
interesting with you people. We hitched a ride with the Repair Ship guy.  
  
Aisha: And when I thought about it, you guys still owe me for all of those  
  
times I saved ya. Until you guys pay me back in full, I don't think its  
  
going too far  
  
to say your ship and all of its equipment belongs to me.  
  
Gene: Alright fine, you got me.  
  
Gilliam: It appears everybody is ready, I will prepare to get us underway.  
  
Melfina: Systems all green.  
  
Gene: Outlaw Star ready to launch.  
  
All: Roger.  
  
( not original)  
  
Minwhile abroad the Draco  
  
Charlie " By now Suskia and Asai should have caught up with Gene , Boy  
  
won't he be suprised!"  
  
Hilda "What do you think will happen to Gene?  
  
Charlie "He'll get into trouble and maybe even make it big!'  
  
Hilda "HAHa What do you think his nick name would be?  
  
Charlie HA "how about big Gene?"  
  
Hilda " Na what about cheery?  
  
Charlie "HAHA NA what about Pure Skill or sheer luck!"  
  
Hilda :-)"I guess we know soon enough" *kiss*  
  
Charlie "MMM! Hugs Hilda Your probably right You know I know the perfect  
  
place to go the Hot springs on Planet Tenrai  
  
Hilda "Sounds good Lets go!  
  
Scene they go into to warp and we watch there signature fade .  
  
The End??  
  
(original)  
  
Narrator: Gene Starwind, native of planet earth, outlaw age 20. His partner  
  
is Jim Hawking, age 11, computer engineer. Additionally, it has been  
  
confirmed that  
  
his navigator is Melfina. Rumor has it that he is accompanied by an  
  
assassin who  
  
goes by the name Suzuka; and a Ctarl Ctarl named Aisha, but until we have  
  
more  
  
information this remains unconfirmed. His ship is called the Outlaw Star.  
  
For a new outlaw  
  
yet to make a name for himself, his reputation precedes him. However, the  
  
nickname he  
  
earns for himself will depend on the effect of his future actions.  
  
--------  
  
The End??  
  
--------  
  
Hoped you like it that's it for now email me at Chip43_@hotmail.com with  
  
your comments! 


End file.
